


Claire Carter

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Daniel Sousa drinks Respect Women Juice, F/M, NOT endgame compliant, Peggy has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: When Daniel and Jack find a little girl sitting in the SSR colouring on a report, Peggy has some explaining to do. As she and Daniel begin to develop feelings for one another, she has a part of her past to come to terms with. The mysterious group blowing up buildings and calling themselves Leviathan aren't helping much either. However as long as Peggy can keep her daughter safe, that's what matters to her.She's all Peggy has left of Steve after all.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers (Previous)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally started watching Agent Carter and I absolutely love Daniel Sousa and he and Peggy make such an amazing couple. This is a bit of a tropey story but I wanted to give it a try.

There was a kid in the office.

There was a kid, a little girl, in the office.

There was a kid, a little girl, in the office of their supposed secret government organisation. 

Daniel and Jack looked at one another, silently confirming that they were indeed seeing the same thing. There was a little girl, only about two years old, sitting at a desk. Her brown, pigtailed head was bouncing as she sang a tune to herself and seemed to be scribbling. Hopefully not on one of their files. Aside from the little girl, there was no one else in the office. Dooley was in his office with Carter and everyone else was on their lunch break. 

“Who’s the kid?” Jack asked.

“How should I know?” Daniel replied as he limped towards the child. Jack loitered behind awkwardly. He wasn’t one for kids, especially little girls; all tutus and tea parties. Daniel however had hailed from a large family with a literal football team’s worth of siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews. Daniel rested his crutch against the desk and crouched next to the little girl. Turned out she was scribbling on a report. One of Youch’s. Shame.

“Hi Sweetheart, my name’s Daniel. What’s yours?” Daniel asked the child who smiled at him. She had large brown eyes and a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing a lilac dress with matching ribbons in her hair and she held a small doll under her arm. There was something familiar about her, even though he knew he had never seen her before.

“Claire, I’m two!” Claire said as she raised two fingers. 

“So Claire, are you here to see your daddy?” Daniel asked; as far as he knew, none of the guys had a daughter named Claire. Then again, she could belong to one of the labrats and hopefully not one of the phone girls. It was enough of a security breach to have the little girl in the SSR, never mind one who somehow knew how to trigger the secret entrance in without Rose noticing. No one got anything past Rose. Ever. 

“Nuh uh, my daddy’s dead.” Claire replied with the bluntness of a small child. Jack winced at the awkwardness as Daniel glanced around. So most likely she was here to see an uncle. Unless… Daniel glanced towards Dolley’s office. Peggy and Dooley were still deep in conversation, giving no indication that they had noticed Claire was even in the office. Besides, Peggy had her secrets but even she couldn’t keep something as huge as a daughter a secret. 

“So are you here to see your uncle?” Jack asked. “Why did he leave you here?”

“Uncle Eddie hada owie and Mummy hada talk to the man.” Claire said, pointing to the office. “He’s frowny.”

Daniel and Jack both followed Claire’s pointed finger. She was pointing to Dooley’s office, specifically at Peggy. Not only had Claire pointed to her, she had referred to Peggy as ‘Mummy’, not ‘Mommy’. Which made sense if Peggy was her mother, surely she would use the English term and not the American one. Now that Claire had said it; they couldn’t deny the physical similarities which now appeared obvious. She had the same eyes and pouting mouth as Peggy. 

“Impossible, Marge doesn’t have a kid, she’s not married.” Jack stated as Daniel shook his head.

“Not anymore. Didn’t you hear what Claire said about her dad. Learn to listen, knucklehead.” Daniel scolded in a whisper as he felt his leg twinge with pain. He couldn’t kneel for too long these days. Instead he sat on the floor and stretched out his leg.

“You alright, Sousa? Not normally this lazy.” Jack quipped, trying to distract himself from the realisation that maybe there had been more to Peggy’s relationship with the Captain. Who else could she have spent enough time with during the war to make a kid before his death?

“Shut up,” Daniel retorted as his wooden leg hit the floor with a thump. Claire looked up from her scribble and scooted off of the chair. Curious, she tapped his leg and looked at him. 

“Isa sore?” Claire asked and Daniel gave a wry smile as he rolled up his trouser leg. Normally he didn’t like anyone looking at his prosthetic but he had also found that children were far more understanding of his disability than adults. Even if most assumed his wooden leg meant he was a pirate. 

“Not really, it’s a wooden leg. My old leg got hurt so they gave me a new one.” Daniel explained as Claire touched it again, transfixed by it. 

“Shame they didn’t give you a new head.” Jack quipped and Claire frowned at him.

“You’re mean!” Claire scolded and kicked Jack’s own leg. Despite himself, Jack yelped in pain and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh as Jack rubbed his shin. That sealed it. Claire was definitely Peggy Carter’s daughter. Who else would kick Jack Thompson for being a jackass?

“Damn, you are Marge’s kid!” Jack snapped as he looked at Daniel. “What are you laughing at?”

“You deserved it.” Daniel replied as he pulled himself up and reached for his crutch. Once he had a firm grip on his crutch, he reached his free hand towards Claire. “Come on Trouble, let’s go find your mom.”

“Not Trouble, I'm Claire!” Claire protested but slipped her hand into Daniel’s as he led her towards Dooley’s office. Daniel grinned at her stubbornness and rapped on the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt but someone just kicked Thompson in the leg.” Daniel explained as he led Claire into the office. 

“Claire! That was not a nice thing to do.” Peggy scolded as she picked Claire up into her arms. Even if Thompson probably deserved it, she knew she shouldn’t be encouraging her daughter to kick people.

Not until she was five at least. 

“He’s mean!” Claire argued. “Dan nice, his leg’s funny!”

Dooley, Daniel had noticed, had strangely not said anything. Not about Peggy having a daughter or that said daughter kicked one of his agents. Instead he was looking almost softly at Claire. Then again, Daniel reminded himself, Dooley did have two of his own. He must have known who Claire’s father was and why he wasn’t being harsh on Peggy for bringing Claire to the SSR. It had to be difficult to not only be widowed but to be widowed with a small child. It could also explain why he never let Peggy in the field, even though they knew she was capable. He could dismiss her from the field merely for being a woman, but a deeper reason could also be that he was keeping her from the field for Claire’s sake. So that she had a mother who came home in the evenings for her. 

“I’m sorry this has interfered with our meeting. If I may step out so I can speak to Claire privately,” Peggy said and Dooley nodded.

“Go on Carter, we’re basically finished anyway. Take your lunch break now.” Dooley offered as he reached into his desk. Daniel’s eyes widened as Dooley pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Claire. “For when you’ve eaten your lunch.”

“What do you say?” Peggy prompted as she slipped the lollipop from Claire’s hand. 

“Fank you!” Claire said with a wide grin as she waved at Dooley. 

Daniel stepped back into the bullpen to let Peggy and Claire out of Dooley’s office. He followed them over to Jack’s desk and watched Peggy encourage Claire to apologise to Jack for kicking him. Once Claire had apologised, she turned her head away and smiled at Daniel who smiled back. Clearly even at her young age, she knew how to say sorry without meaning it. Little scamp. 

As Peggy carried Claire back to her desk in order to get her jacket and put Claire’s coat on as well as to grab her purse, Daniel hobbled back to his desk to catch up on his paperwork. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but sneak glances towards Peggy and Claire as they walked out of the office hand in hand. Just when he thought he couldn’t respect Peggy Carter anymore, she found a way to surprise him. There was just one question that needed to be answered.

Who was Claire’s father?


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy kept a tight hold on Claire’s hand as she led her out of the SSR. There was a small cafe on the next street that she tended to have her lunch on the rare occasions that she wasn’t simply fetching lunch for the men. It was small, fairly quiet and a nice change in atmosphere from the SSR. Peggy felt Claire swing her hand back and forth and she smiled at her daughter and swung hands with her. She always tried to keep her work self and mother self separate. Agent Carter carried a gun, could take down a room full of men without breaking a sweat and storm a Hydra facility with the best of them. Mummy Carter however, doted on her small daughter, told her stories, got splashed at bathtime and always tucked her into bed at night. 

Today had been the first time Claire had been brought to the SSR and allowed both sides of her personality to cross in a long time. It had been a hurried explanation from Ana; Jarvis had been rushed to hospital with appendicitis and Ana knew she wouldn’t be able to watch Claire for her. Luckily Dooley had been fine with Claire being in the SSR, provided that she behaved herself. However Peggy knew that she would have to face some awkward questions from Daniel and Jack when she returned to work. Questions that she knew she would have to answer someday. Questions that she knew would hurt to answer. 

“Mummy, we see Angy?” Claire asked as Peggy knelt and scooped her into her arms. Aside from the Jarvises, Howard and now her colleagues; the only person who had met Claire was Angie. Claire absolutely adored Angie and Angie doted on her too. If they went anywhere in the city, a stop off at the L&L was a necessity. 

“Not right now, maybe later.” Peggy replied as she entered the cafe. As she helped Claire onto a chair, she glanced around instinctively. No potential threats. A handful of patrons conversing over coffee and grilled sandwiches. As Peggy ordered for them, she watched as Claire knelt on her chair and stared out into the street, watching agog as the world passed by. If she had her way, she would keep Claire as sweet and innocent as this forever. She was determined to see Claire grow up, safe and happy with a good life. 

It’s what Steve would have wanted for her too. 

**_April 1945_ **

_ “I’m gonna have to to put her in the water.”  _

_ Peggy’s hand leapt to her stomach at those words. They both knew that there would be no other way. The plane was too badly damaged to attempt a safe landing. The weapons on board were too dangerous to risk going near land. Even if he leapt from the plane, he would either freeze in the water or drown.  _

_ “There has to be something, please Steve.” Peggy pleaded. She never begged but she wasn’t just thinking about her and Steve. “We need you. The baby needs you.” _

_ “I’m sorry Peg, if there was another way, then I would. But I’ll always be with you. Both of you. You’re going to have a beautiful baby, you're going to have a great life. I’ll be looking down on you both.” Steve reassured her.  _

_ “It would be better if you came home.” Peggy replied, blinking back tears. There was so much that he had already missed, so much more that he would miss out on. They were meant to have the rest of their lives together. It wasn’t meant to end like this. _

_ “I know but that’s not an option.” Steve replied and hesitated for a moment. “Michael if it’s a boy.” _

_ “Michael Steven,” Peggy countered. The signal was becoming even more distorted. “What if it’s a girl?” _

_ “Claire. This is it. I love you Pe-”  _

_ The signal cut out and the feed went dead. Peggy tapped on the microphone and called Steve’s name. No answer. No signal. No connection. Peggy felt Colonel Phillips place an arm awkwardly around her shoulder as her hands fell to her swollen stomach and tears slipped down her cheeks. Seven months ago, she and Steve had eloped in a quick marriage with only the Howling Commandos as witnesses. Seven months ago, they had conceived their only child. For seven months, they had been happy, in love and determined to have a wonderful life together when the war was over.  _

_ Now she was a widow. A widow with a coming baby. Peggy had always prided herself on her independence, her strength.  _

_ But was she strong enough for this? _

“All done.” Peggy smiled as she watched Claire take the last bite of her food. Peggy quickly swiped her little face with a napkin and drank the rest of her rapidly cooling coffee. 

“Uh huh, lolly please,” Claire said as Peggy unwrapped the lollipop and handed it to Claire who stuck it in her mouth. As the waitress cleared the table and handed Peggy the bill, she kept a watchful eye on Claire as she rummaged for her purse. Like she and Steve had been, Claire had a mischievous streak and could disappear in an instant. Luckily, she was fixated on the lollipop that Dooley had given her. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Peggy said as she put Claire’s coat back on, ensured Claire had her doll and took her hand. It was a crisp, early Autumn afternoon and Peggy had spent enough time in New York to know the weather could be as unpredictable as London. 

“Is Unca Eddie OK?” Claire asked and Peggy nodded.

“He is, he just has a sore tummy. He’ll be better in the morning.” Peggy reassured. At least she hoped so; Jarvis and Ana did so much for her and Claire. Admittedly, so did Howard. Namely insisting that she and Claire live in his New York mansion; rent-free. Although she earned more than enough to rent a place of her own; there were very few willing to rent to a single mother, even a widowed one. And Ana and Jarvis loved looking after Claire when Peggy was working. At the time, she had been focused on the support network which quickly evolved into a family. 

“We see Dan again?” Claire asked as they walked towards the SSR. It seemed that Claire already had a soft spot for Daniel. Even if Peggy herself was still unsure about how she felt about him. 

“We will, now you need to be on your best behaviour. Mummy has a lot of work to do and you can’t kick anyone.” Peggy reminded. She felt unsure about walking into the bullpen with Claire; the time had come for awkward and unwanted questions but she held her head high. She would face any questions or comments. She knew many of the agents deplored the fact that she even worked for the SSR and would even argue that as a mother, she shouldn’t be working at all but she wouldn’t let them get her down. The only person who mattered was the little girl holding her hand. 

“OK,” Claire agreed as Peggy scooped her up and carried her towards the elevator. Claire was probably the most social child Peggy had ever known; smiling and waving at anyone who looked at her. Even as Peggy walked past the phone girls and approached Rose, Claire was waving and greeting them as if she had known them forever. Rose clucked Claire under the chin before she let Peggy into the SSR. 

“You can draw a picture for Uncle Edwin,” Peggy suggested as she carried Claire into the bullpen. “I’m sure that he will absolutely love it.”

“Uh Carter, who’s the kid?” Yousa asked, finally breaking the silence.

“She’s running a daycare.” Jack quipped. Peggy ignored him as she walked past but Claire looked over her mother’s shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Jack. “Hey!”

“Don’t think she likes you,” Daniel commented dryly. “Peggy, can you help me with this document? Your German’s better than mine.”

“Of course,” Peggy said as Daniel came over to her desk with the document. “So what rumours have been circulating since I left for my lunch?”

“Not rumours, just questions. But the way I see it, you had a reason not to tell us that goes beyond the fact that Claire hates Thompson.” Daniel explained as Peggy scribbled a translation of the document. 

“Thank you,” Peggy said as she finished the translation and passed it back to Daniel. “For not pushing. Maybe we could talk about it after work? At the L&L?”

Daniel smiled. “I look forward to it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think I’ve been here before,” Daniel said as he parked outside the L&L. As he got out of the car and fixed his crutch, Peggy carried Claire out of the car. She had had a great afternoon in the SSR. Claire had drawn several pictures for Jarivs, took a nap in the conference room and helped Peggy with her paperwork by stacking the files on the desk. Now Peggy could tell that she was excited as Claire knew there was one guarantee when they came to the automat. 

“Angy!” Claire waved at Angie who beamed at her from the table she was wiping. She had two hours left on her double shift but now that her favourite person was in the automat, Angie knew it would go a lot quicker.

“Hi Munchkin, I missed you,” Angie beamed as she looked at Peggy. “Ordering the usual, English?”

“Possibly, Daniel’s not been here before,so we might need a minute or two before we order.” Peggy asked as Angie’s gaze fell on Daniel and she looked at Peggy excitedly. “No.”

“I was just going to say that he’s a tall drink of warm water,” Angie teased as she looked at Peggy excitedly. “You on a date?”

“No,” Peggy repeated as she shifted her hold on Claire, who was squirming, eager to get down and hug Angie. 

“I’m just a work friend,” Daniel replied, stuffing down the comment that echoed around his head whenever he thought about Peggy in that way. Besides, workplace relationships sounded complicated. He would settle for being Peggy’s friend. If that’s what she wanted, he would be OK with that. 

“Well, I bet there’s plenty of girls who’d want to date you. I’ll come back in a few.” Angie replied as Peggy slid into her usual booth, placing Claire on the side closer to the wall. In a practical sense, it stopped her from running around the restaurant. It also shielded her, should anything happen. 

“She’s… lively.” Daniel quipped as he reached for a menu.

“You have no idea,” Peggy said, both of them choosing to ignore the blush on her cheeks. “She’s an aspiring actress so anything that she could make a performance out of, she adores.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Daniel said. He had watched how Peggy interacted with Claire and it was clear to him that she was a devoted mother. He knew it irritated Peggy to have her skills as an agent overlooked and that she longed to have more of a role in investigations, take downs and interrogations but now he understood why she never argued about remaining in the office. She had a bigger priority than the SSR. Maybe he would try to include her more; she had strong instincts and her guesses on suspects and their intentions were almost always right. 

Peggy waited until Angie had served them their food and Claire was fixated on her macaroni and cheese before she finally decided to avoid the elephant in the room. “I assume that you have guessed who Claire’s father is.”

“I’ve assumed but I want you to tell me.” Daniel replied. “I mean it, just tell me what you’re comfortable telling me.”

“Steve is Claire’s father. Only a select few know. If the wrong people found out,” Peggy hesitated and Daniel knew the rest of the sentence. “That’s why she has my name. We married in a small, secret ceremony in a small village in Vichy France. Just Steve, myself and the Howling Commandos. As well as a priest who thankfully, spoke enough English to ensure the marriage was legitimate. Colonel Phillips wasn’t happy but what was done was done.”

“How long were you married for?” Daniel asked carefully. He knew there was no proper way to ask someone when their spouse died and he didn’t want to upset Peggy any more than the memories could hurt her.

“Seven months, Claire was two months away when it happened.” Peggy answered. “Afterwards, I was offered a position at the SSR but I waited until Claire was a year old before I took it. It was a lot of change to deal with; I was widowed, a new mother, in a country without my family. It was a lot to handle. I was lucky, Howard and I were friends in the war and he, Jarvis and Ana all were eager to help me.”

“Are they who look after Claire when you work?” Daniel asked and Peggy smiled at Claire. 

“The Jarvises. Edwin Jarvis is Howard Stark’s butler and his wife Ana also look after Claire for me. Even if he wasn’t an eccentric, reckless billionaire, Howard would be my last choice for childcare.” Peggy explained. She was fortunate that Dooley agreed to not give her the night shift but there were still some long days in the office. Some evenings by the time she got home, Claire was being put to bed. 

“You’ve done a good job, she’s a good kid.” Daniel said as Claire beamed at him. She had been fixated on her food and milk and was clearly uninterested in the adults’ conversation.

“Thank you,” Peggy said as she warmed her hands on her mug. “I’ve not told anyone at the SSR; I know they’ll be talking now but I don’t care. Dooley already knew when I was assigned and I guess since I wasn’t as eager to be in the field, he didn’t complain too much about me.”

“Dooley does like you, I think he puts on a front. He wouldn’t have taken you if you weren’t capable.” Daniel replied. The other guys were so easy to dismiss so many things about Peggy, simply because she was a woman. He wondered whether she used it to her advantage. He did, especially when they used his injury against him. 

“Possibly,” Peggy agreed as Claire tugged her arm. She knew what that meant. “Pardon me Daniel, we need to use the facilities.”

“Of course,” Daniel said as Peggy led Claire towards the restrooms. As he finished his coffee, Angie approached him. “You’re not subtle, waiting until Peggy took Claire to the bathroom.”

“I’m never subtle. I want to know what your deal is.” Angie stated as she slowly stacked the empty plates and stained cutlery on top of each other. “Peggy can handle herself but it doesn’t mean that I don’t have her back.”

“She’s lucky to have a friend like you,” Daniel said. “Look, I know she’s been through a lot but I would like to think she is my friend as well. There’s no deal here.”

“Better not be.” Angie warned. “I’m Italian, I’ll make sure you’re not found.”

“Angie,” Peggy sighed. She knew Angie felt well but Angie was as intimidating as a puppy. It also didn’t help that she and Daniel were not interested in each other romantically. She liked to think that she and Daniel were friends. They worked well together, shared thoughts and ideas and she just knew that she could trust him. Very few people had earned her trust. 

“Sorry English,” Angie apologised. “Everything to your liking?”

“Fine thank you, are you free Friday night? Ana wants to invite you to dinner.” Peggy offered Angie as Claire hugged her. 

“I’m meant to go to the movies with a bunch of the girls from the Griffith. Maybe next time.” Angie said as she hugged Claire tightly. “Now, can I get you guys any desserts? We do the best key lime pie in town?”

“I’m alright thanks,” Daniel said and Peggy nodded as Claire looked at her pleadingly. 

“Can you get us a cookie for the road?” Peggy asked and Angie grinned and took Claire over to the counter to pick out the cookie she wanted. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine, she’s looking out for you.” Daniel stated as he reached for his wallet. Peggy reached out her hand to stop him but he held his wallet from her reach. “This is my treat.”

“There’s no need, I invited you.” Peggy countered, she could pay for their food. Especially since Claire was getting a cookie on top of their meal. 

“I insist; besides it’s not every day I get to spend time with you outside of the office.” Daniel replied and felt brave as he set a few bills down onto the table. “You can pay next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Peggy smiled as Claire darted back over to her; a small white paper bag swinging from her hand. Peggy peeked into the bag and smiled. Of course Claire chose a chocolate chip cookie. Aside from gingerbread men, they were her favourites. “You can have it when we get home.”

“OK,” Claire agreed as Daniel walked over to Angie; paid the bill and tipped her an extra five dollars. Angie beamed at Peggy over Daniel’s shoulder as he walked back to Peggy and Claire; raising her eyebrows and rubbed her thumb against her fingers, signalling money. 

“I think you just won over Angie.” Peggy quipped as she secured Claire into the back of Daniel’s car as Daniel laughed. 

“Good to know,” Daniel replied. “Give me directions to your place and I’ll drop you off.”

“Thank you Daniel,” Peggy said sincerely as she guided him to Howard’s mansion. Well, one of them. He was actually on vacation in the Bahamas at the moment. Apparently the life of a billionaire genius inventor was stressful indeed. 

They drove in contented silence, listening to the soft crooning on the radio. Peggy rolled her eyes when “ _ Peggy the Pin-Up Girl” _ played and Daniel knew better than to laugh and bit back a grin. He could imagine how she would have been teased with that song during the war, especially with the Howling Commandos. It was a good thing they didn’t listen to the radio in the office. Had it happened at the SSR; there would have been chaos. It was the sort of thing Jack and Youch would lose their minds over.

“Go on laugh, I’ve heard it all before.” Peggy commented as they stopped at a red light. “Dum-Dum and Bucky always teased Steve and I when it played. They had their own version they would sing called ‘Peggy the Commandos’ Girl’.”

“I would never laugh.” Daniel countered, his voice shook with the effort not to laugh. 

“You better not. Tell Thompson about this and I will kill you.” Peggy threatened and Daniel knew it wasn’t an idle threat. “Next right.”

By the time they reached the mansion, Claire had drifted off to sleep in the back of the car. Peggy got out to open the gate for Daniel to drive up to the doorway. The lights were off, Jarivs’ preferred car was not in its usual spot and it was clear that Ana had not returned from the hospital. Daniel turned the key as Peggy got out of the car and opened the back door to fetch Claire.

“Do you need a hand?” Daniel asked as Peggy expertly balanced Claire without waking her. 

“I’ll be fine.” Peggy replied. “Thank you Daniel; for everything this evening.”

“Anytime Peggy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daniel stated. 

“Actually I’m off tomorrow but I will be in on Thursday.” Peggy replied. She had already been scheduled to take tomorrow off and with Jarvis in hospital; it was the more practical option. 

“I’ll see you then. It was great to meet Claire.” Daniel said as Peggy turned towards the door. He waited until she had entered the house and shut the door before he turned his car and drove back down the drive. After he shut the gate, Daniel began the drive home. It had been an unusual day but for the first time in a long time, unusual had not necessarily meant bad. 

Claire stirred as Peggy turned on the lights. “I know, but we’ll get you ready for bed.”

Although she was still sleepy, Peggy helped Claire change into her pajamas, brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Once Claire was tucked up in bed, she was almost sound asleep again. Peggy kissed her forehead and turned the light out. As she shut Claire’s bedroom door, the silence of the house threatened to overwhelm her. It was rare that it was just her and Claire in the house. If the Jarvises weren’t there; Howard usually was, entertaining guests and friends. Peggy checked all the doors and windows before she retired to her bedroom. Once she had cleaned her face and changed into her night clothes, Peggy sat at her dresser and her gaze fell on the double-framed photograph by the mirror. 

_ “Smile!” Jim shouted as he raised the camera. Peggy and Steve, their arms around each other, turned and beamed at the camera. The rest of the Howling Commandos were around them, laughing, grinning and doffing their hats. Although the civilians in the town didn’t know the strangers in uniform, they of course recognised the American army uniforms and called congratulations and well wishes in English and French at them. Like many weddings these days; they were as much a show of defiance as they were of love. It was a way of saying that the Nazis hadn’t got the best of them yet; they were still alive, still fighting, still planning a future free from war. _

_ “Mrs Rogers,” Steve said, his eyes shone with happiness and he wore the same smile that he wore the day he had ridden in the car with her after catching the flag.  _

_ “Mr Carter,” Peggy retorted cheekily. Steve laughed and kissed her.  _

_ Jim’s camera clicked again, capturing the moment forever. _

Peggy picked up the frame and studied the photographs. She was always drawn to her only photographs of Steve on the nights that she missed him. When she gave birth, she had insisted on the photos being placed in the room beside her. Peggy’s thumb ghosted over Steve’s smiling face and instead of the usual sorrow she felt; she felt guilt and confusion. She still loved Steve, she missed him dearly but today when she and Daniel had been smiling and talking, there had been a flicker of something that she hadn’t felt in almost two years. Peggy knew what that feeling could mean but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet. If it was right for her to feel those feelings. If it was alright or if it was a betrayal. She didn’t know. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. 

“I’m sorry Steve,” Peggy whispered as she set the frame down and climbed into bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

“So how was your date, Romeo?” Jack asked almost the instant Daniel entered into the bullpen, ensuring that the other agents’ focus was on them. He was tempted to either walk out. Or beat Jack to death with his crutch. The mental image of the crutch repeatedly smashing into Jack’s skull was enough to help him control his temper and tongue as he reached his desk. Unfortunately and as expected, Jack had taken his silence as a sign to keep tormenting him. So what else would he do?

“Well? I’ve got five bucks riding on you proposing to her by Christmas so tell me; how was the date? Any fun? Or do you not kiss and tell?” Jack teased. “That kid of her’s getting a sibling soon?”

“Haven’t you got any work to do?” Daniel asked and Jack laughed. Daniel realised his mistake in answering him and using a firm tone of voice. Jack would go for the kill now. 

“Guess Ray was right, God rest him, she couldn’t trade the shield for the crutch.” Jack said as Daniel turned to face him. He tried to hide his frustration but he was certain Jack knew how much that remark got under his skin. Instead he decided to give as good as he got.

“It wasn’t a date. You see Jack, sometimes two adults like to go and have a meal and civilised conversation without there being a romantic or sexual undertone. Then again, since your conversations with women focus on what you can get for five bucks, I wouldn’t expect you to know that. Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.” Daniel said, turning and grabbing a file from his desk. He could tell it took Jack a moment to work out what he said but Daniel ignored Jack’s frustrated bluster and tried to focus on his work. 

_ No girl’s gonna trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminium crutch.  _

Especially not the girl who was married to the shield .

He had wanted to deck Ray when he first uttered that. Instead the words burrowed deep under his skin. It was true. He had grown used to the looks of pity, sympathy, the whispers and rumours. Yet, as he reflected on those words and how Peggy had trusted him enough to open up to him about her past, he understood. Those words of Ray’s were shallow. Of course he had had no idea but Daniel did now. And it made sense. She had loved Steve Rogers, truly loved him. Not the mindless infatuation that he was certain thousands of women had felt; but she had truly, deeply loved him. 

Indeed, she still did. 

They were agents, they studied people for a living. He could see the sadness in her eyes that she couldn’t mask. The grief that she still carried in her shoulders. The worry she had for the future when Claire would want to know all about her father. The fact that her two year old already knew her father was dead. How her hands had trembled when she recalled how she had been pregnant when Steve died. There was no timeline on grief after all. Some recovered quickly, others mourned for forever. 

Daniel knew how he felt and he reaffirmed his decision that he had made the night before. There was no rush. He was content to be her friend, her partner, if nothing else. 

“Hey! Lover boy! You coming or what?” Jack asked, jolting Daniel from his thoughts. They were to apprehend a suspect who was involved in importing weapons from the Eastern Block. Daniel stood and reached for his crutch. It would be so easy… one swinging movement… but not today. 

He would kill Jack another day. 

“Mummy! Mummy, wake up!”

Peggy stirred and propped herself up on her elbow. Claire was standing by her bed, her stuffed bear in her hands. “What’s wrong, Sweetie? Do you need to use the potty?”

Claire nodded and Peggy got out of bed. After helping Claire use the potty and brush her teeth, Peggy let her go back to her room and sorted herself out. As she checked her watch and was surprised to see that it was after 7am. By her standards, that was a lie in. Claire was jumping on Peggy’s bed and Peggy caught her and scooped her into her arms. Peggy lay back in bed with Claire who snuggled in close to her. The teddy bear bounced up and down her arm and Peggy took him and bopped his nose against Claire’s. 

“We gonna play?” Claire asked and Peggy nodded.

“Yes, we are. After we get dressed and have breakfast.” Peggy replied as she got out of bed and pulled Claire up. Claire held onto her hands and jumped on the bed again. Peggy knew it was the sort of thing she ought to scold Claire for, but she would allow her this indulgence. She was never allowed to jump on her parents’ beds. Save for Christmas morning when she and Michael would burst into their parents’ room at an ungodly hour and leap onto their bed, demanding their gifts. 

“Is Unca Eddie home?” Claire asked and Peggy shook her head. 

“He should be home later.” Peggy reassured. At least she hoped so, Ana had still not called with any updates. After getting both of them dressed, Peggy was stirring a pot of oatmeal when the phone rang. Ana informed them that Jarvis was perfectly fine and was eager to return home from hospital. Aside from a few minor household jobs, there was little for Peggy to do, except spend her time with Claire. Which was the way she liked it. It was a way to forget everything and just be a mother for a while. 

The Jarvises had arrived home just before midday. Ana fussing and supporting a pale and clearly still on morphine Edwin Jarvis. He had a foolish grin on his face and was ungainly on his feet. The biggest give away for him still being on the morphine was his insistence that Peggy was actually Princess Elizabeth and that Howard was clearly welcoming a visit from the Royal Family. 

“How much morphine did they give him?” Peggy asked Ana as they guided Jarvis to the sofa. He attempted to bow and instead cried out in pain as his side flared up in protest. 

“Too much and not enough.” Ana replied wearily. “It has gone to his head and he is still in pain.”

“We’ll just have to wait for it to wear off.” Peggy muttered as she turned to Javris. “You need to get some sleep.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Jarvis replied, attempting a salute but instead slapping himself in the face. Peggy cursed herself for not having one of Howard’s cameras to hand. Jarvis would be mortified when he came round again. 

“Unca Eddie!” Claire shouted as she burst into the room, armed with her pictures. Ana caught her before she leapt onto Jarvis who beamed at her.

“Another princess?” Jarvis asked and Claire giggled.

“Nuh uh, I’m Claire! I drew pictures!” Claire said as she held them up. Ana and Jarvis beamed at the different colourful drawings, nothing too detailed and more an amass of scribbles and a few circles with arms and legs which they assumed to be them. 

“ Bájos,” Ana stated.  _ Lovely. _

“Uncle Eddie needs to have a little sleep Darling, he had some funny medicine.” Peggy explained as Claire kissed his cheek and set the pictures on his lap. “And you need to have one too.”

“No! No nap!” Claire whined as Peggy picked her up. That was a sign that she needed a nap. When she didn’t have her nap, she was prone to bad temper and tantrums.

“Yes,” Peggy said simply. “You were up very early this morning.”

“I don’t wanna!” Claire protested, beginning to wail. Peggy knew that she wasn’t crying, Claire still thought if she wailed, she would get what she wanted. 

“That won’t work.” Peggy said calmly as she carried Claire to her room. Claire stopped wailing and began to sniffle but Peggy ignored it. “Save the acting for Angie, you are tired my girl and you are having a nap.”

“No!” Claire whined as Peggy entered her room and shut the door behind her. As she drew the curtains one-handed, Claire seemed to accept her fate and allowed Peggy to tuck her into bed. Her teddy bear had been left in the lounge and so Peggy slipped a penguin under the quilt instead, for once relieved that Howard had insisted on buying Claire a literal zoo’s worth of stuffed animals. 

Peggy waited outside Claire’s bedroom until she was certain that Claire was asleep before she returned downstairs. Ana was waiting with a freshly boiled kettle and two cups of tea waiting on her. “Is she asleep?”

“Finally,” Peggy replied. 

“I’m so sorry that I left her at the SSR. I was just so worried and I could not care for her. I was so frantic in the hospital.” Ana explained as Peggy squeezed her hand.

“You have nothing to apologise. Jarvis needed you. Besides, Claire was a delight in the office. She drew some pictures, helped me with my files and kicked one of my colleagues who was rude.” Peggy explained as Ana laughed.

“She did?” Ana asked. Claire was normally a sweet natured child but she supposed that was Peggy’s influence. 

“She did,” Peggy confirmed. “He wasn’t rude to me, it was Sousa she was defending.”

“Sousa? The one who lost his leg, yes?” Ana asked and Peggy nodded. She had heard about Peggy’s colleagues at the SSR and they sounded like absolute pains in the rear end sometimes. Back in Hungary, she had worked with men of a similar outlook, they could not accept that some women wished to work and were actually capable of doing the same as them. “What did he think of Claire?”

“After that, he was charmed with her. I told him the truth. About Steve.” Peggy admitted. “He’s the only one at work who knows.”

“What did he say?” Ana asked, she had heard Peggy insist that none of her co-workers could know about Claire’s parentage. 

“He was understanding, said he knew why I couldn’t let anyone know who Claire’s father was.” Peggy glanced down into her teacup, trying to ignore the warm feeling she was frequently experiencing when she thought about Agent Daniel Sousa. “He’s sweet.”

Ana watched Peggy as she stared into the teacup and she reached over and touched Peggy’s arm. She had suffered grief in the war too, it still burned inside her, she used it to strengthen her mind and resolve. Every day she found joy and happiness for the ones who had all their joys and happiness stolen from her. She knew she was lucky to have survived. Just weeks after Edwin had helped her escape Hungary, the liquefaction of the Jewish ghettos had begun. Yet there was still guilt in grief, guilt at being the ones left alive, the guilt at feeling happy. Grief had a way of twisting happiness into something shameful. Even though there was nothing shameful in being able to smile. To love. 

“Peggy, there is nothing wrong with feeling fond of Agent Sousa. He sounds like a good person, a good friend and if there might be something more, that is OK too.” Ana paused before she continued. “You would not be betraying the memory of Steve.”

“I know that, Peggy replied. “I know everyone grieves differently. I know Steve wouldn’t want me to wait forever. One of the last things he said to me was that he wanted me to be happy. I don’t know how to let go.”

“I wish I could tell you,” Ana said as she handed Peggy a tissue. Peggy dabbed her eyes and Ana smiled at her. “So, this Agent Sousa… is he handsome?”

Peggy smiled through her tearing eyes and felt her cheeks burn again. “Very.”

Daniel ran a hand through his hair as he took in the agents who were examining the warehouse, covering the body and trying to find any sort of evidence or information. Something told him that this was the start of something big. Really big. It was just meant to be a normal lead for him and Jack to investigate but that wasn’t the case. In typical SSR fashion, their lead had resulted in not just a suspect importing weapons but instead escalated into uncovering a Soviet splinter group apparently targeting the SSR. As least that was that their suspect said before someone took him out before his and Jack’s eyes. All he had managed to give them before his death was one word.

Leviathan. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy walked into a hive of activity at the SSR the next morning. Everyone was working hard and there was a tense atmosphere in the air. She approached Daniel’s desk and glanced at the images on his desk. It looked like any other warehouse in the city. Save for the corpse with a bullet hole in the side of his head. A 0.30 sniper rifle was used to shoot him.

“What happened?” Peggy asked as she leant against Daniel’s desk.

“We’re not sure but it could be something huge. You ever heard of Leviathan?” Daniel asked and Peggy shook her head. 

“It sounds like something from Greek mythology.” Peggy replied and Daniel smiled wryly.

“It’s biblical. A dangerous sea beast, but I wasn’t talking about that. Thompson and I went to talk to a suspect about importing weapons and other things from the Eastern Bloc. Only instead of guns and ammo, the guy started talking about chemical and nuclear weapons. As well as some as Howard Stark’s inventions. He said the group behind it was called Leviathan. He probably told us more but,” Daniel gestured to the photo and Peggy understood.

“They had someone there.” Peggy finished.

“We scoured the place but they were long gone. However if they had been there the whole time, we’ve put the SSR on their radar. If we weren’t there already.” Daniel explained. To say that Dooley was pissed was an understatement and a half. 

“We probably are. Do we know if they’re connected to Hydra?” Peggy asked and Daniel shrugged his shoulders. 

“That’s the thing, no one knows. Everyone’s reaching out to all their contacts but we’re coming up blank. We can’t just assume that they’re Soviets because the weapons were coming from the Eastern Bloc, could have been Chinese or Korean, like you said, they could be an off-shoot of Hyrda. Not all of them were rounded up.” Daniel explained as Peggy thought for a moment. 

“Do you know where in the Eastern Bloc the weapons were coming from?” Peggy asked.

“Belarus,” Daniel replied as Peggy grinned and hurried to her desk. “What is it?”

“I might have someone who can help.” Peggy replied as she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

The rest of the day was spent chasing leads, trying to track any potential information, find witnesses from the warehouse. All of it led nowhere. Had their witness not said Leviathan, they would have gotten nowhere. As it happened, they were a step from nowhere and it was a baby step at that. Even Peggy’s attempts to get information from Colonel Phillips went nowhere. He had never heard of Leviathan and the Howling Commandos were currently working in Romania, taking down a Hydra compound on the Sokovian border. Everyone was stressed, irritated and not interested in their usual attempts to relieve stress or lighten the mood. Even Jack was being serious and not issuing snide remarks or nicknames. Rameriez and Youch returned from advising Jarvis to check on the security of all of Stark’s technology as best as they could without explaining that a mysterious group of god knows who would try to steal it. Even the weather seemed to be mocking them. The heavens had opened and it had been raining constantly, despite the weather report claiming it would be a dry day. 

“This will be a fun conversation.” Peggy groaned quietly. Work talk tended to remain at work, aside from a few minor details but if there was a risk to Howard’s technology, he and possibly Jarvis will have to be involved.

“Do you think they’ll target Stark?” Daniel asked and Peggy shrugged her shoulders. 

“It’s highly possible. Stark’s work was essential during the war and whether Leviathan is German or Soviet in roots; they’ll know that. Even if it’s not about his inventions, Howard has a habit of making enemies.” Peggy explained wryly. “But something tells me this isn’t a spurned lover.”

“But not impossible?” Daniel said and Peggy laughed.

“If we counted up all of his spurned conquests and tracked them all down to eliminate them as suspect; it would take us years. At best.” Peggy explained. “One of Claire’s jobs in the house is to clear the cruft.”

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked, almost choking on his coffee. “She does what?”

“It was Ana’s idea. Basically if one of his ‘lady friends’ is taking her time to leave, Claire has to scream loudly and play outside the room. Why do you think there are always rumours about his having illegitimate children?” Peggy explained as she and Daniel laughed. 

“Does she really do that?” Daniel asked and Peggy nodded. 

“She can throw a tantrum when she wants to.” Peggy explained. “Naptimes are the worst. Claire hates naps.”

“I could do with one. I feel as if I read these words again, I’ll be seeing them in my dreams.” Daniel complained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had read them so many times, the words had lost meaning. If there was a secret code or message, he wasn’t seeing it.

“Let’s go lovebirds, Dooley’s kicking us out for the evening.” Jack said as he walked over, looking exhausted. As it had been his lead that kickstarted this whole thing, he was the one getting it in the neck for somehow not forseeing a ghost sniper who took out their only witness. All Jack wanted now was a cheeseburger, a whisky and some sleep. 

“Is he still pissed?” Daniel asked as he slid on his jacket and grabbed his crutch.

“He’s always pissed. But yeah, still pissed.” Jack said as Peggy joined them with her purse and jacket. She glanced over her shoulder into Dooley’s office. There was something different in his stance that went beyond his usual frustration. It was almost anxious, the way he was restlessly twitching his fingers with the phone cord.

“He’s not pissed. He’s worried. Whatever this is, whoever Leviathan are, it’s not going to be pleasant.” Peggy explained as Jack rolled his eyes.

“Really? I was expecting sunshines and rainbows.” Jack quipped sarcastically. Peggy ignored him. 

“They’re killing their own people, they would only do that if they had the disposable numbers. Not to mention, we have no indication of their allegiances, who they are.” Peggy explained. The not knowing was going to be the difficult part. If they didn’t know who they were looking for, it would be almost impossible for them to find. 

“Until they make a move, if they make a move, there’s very little we can do.” Daniel reasoned, that was the worst part. It wasn’t looking for a needle in a haystack. It was looking for a specific piece of hay in the haystack. 

As they walked out into the street shielding themselves from the rain, Jack rushed off to get his car and Daniel hesitated, turning to Peggy. “Do you need a ride home?”

“I’ll be alright.” Peggy reassured as Daniel smiled.

“Come on, it’s not a problem.” Daniel said and Peggy relented. It would save holding her coat over her head in order to rush to the station. 

“Very well,” Peggy agreed as they hurried to where Daniel had parked his car. Once they had moved into the traffic, Peggy sighed wearily. She had had a worrying twist in her stomach all day. A fear and worry that she had been unable to express. One that she dreaded to even consider but had rushed around her head relentlessly. 

“What is it?” Daniel asked as they waited at a traffic light.

“Nothing,” Peggy lied. She could sense Daniel’s look and she knew he would be able to listen, if not fully understand. “I’m worried about Claire.”

“I assume that it’s not a standard parent worry,” Daniel said carefully as Peggy looked at him. 

“You know who her father is. If Leviathan are going to be tracking us or spying on us, what if they find out about her, about Steve? The daughter of Captain America could be a target for them.” Peggy explained. “Green light.”

Daniel focused on the road as he mulled over Peggy’s words. “Does she have any abilities?"

“We don’t know. We don’t know if the serum is passed along genetically and with Doctor Erskine and Steve dead, there’s no other way to find out. They cannot replicate it and I’m worried that they could target her. Hydra wanted the Serum from the start and of course, during the war, the Soviets were aware of the Super Soldier programme. I want to keep her safe but I can’t shake the feeling that something will happen.” Peggy explained. Daniel hesitated and moved his hand from the gearstick and gently covered her hand with his. 

“I can’t promise you that everything will be OK. We’re both too pragmatic for that. But what I can promise you is that we will do whatever we can to keep Claire out of harm’s way. Whoever these people are, we will stop them.” Daniel reassured and Peggy squeezed his hand in hers, feeling that familiar warm feeling in her stomach as they held hands before Daniel took his hand back to focus on driving.

When they arrived outside Stark’s mansion, Peggy hesitated before she got out of the car. “Daniel, thank you.”

“Anytime Peggy,” Daniel said sincerely as they looked at one another. Suddenly the air around them turned tense. They could both sense that they were standing on perilous ground. Ground that three days ago, neither had considered was possible. It would just one simple movement, one touch and everything would change. Change in a way that both of them wanted and yet both were too nervous to face. 

“I-I should go,” Peggy whispered and despite himself Daniel nodded. The moment had passed. The spell was broken. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daniel said. Peggy got out of the car and darted through the rain to the front door. She waited until the taillights in Daniel’s car faded into the evening and she slumped against the door, looking up into the darkened sky. 

“Steve, what am I doing?” Peggy whispered aloud. If she knew then maybe it would be one less thing to worry about. Peggy turned and let herself into the house. As she shut the door, Claire rushed over to her and leapt into her arms. Peggy forced a smile as she peppered Claire’s face with kisses. Nothing would happen to Claire. They would have to kill her first.

Angie tapped on the door and waited for the new girl to open the door. She seemed sweet. A little naive, clearly a small-town girl overwhelmed by living in the big city. The door opened a crack and Angie smiled at her. “Hey Dottie, Miriam wants all of us downstairs. Looks like she wants to give us the Houdini talk again.”

“I hope nobody’s in trouble. Give me a second.” Dottie replied as she shut the door. She quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and tucked the documents under her mattress. She smirked at the SSR file she had been given by her handler. Out of all the deep cover assignments she had worked, she just knew this one would be interesting. 

“See you soon, Agent Carter.” Dottie whispered before she fixed her expression back into her ditzy, moronic American cover and left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed in a frustrating haze. All of their time was spent chasing ghosts, trying to find links to Leviathan and constantly coming up empty handed. Howard Stark had fortified all of his safe holdings for his technology and projects and there was nothing suspicious happening at all. No further leaks. No suspicious weapons deals. No assassination attempts. Nothing. If anything, it was worse than if they were under constant attack from Leviathan. Not knowing was worse than knowing. They couldn’t plan or prepare, it just meant waiting for something to happen.

“Maybe that’s their plan?” Jack suggested, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Get us running in every direction and attack when our guard’s down.”

“If that’s the case, I wish they’d hurry up.” Daniel said as he stood up. “I’m going to run down to the bakery on the corner. You want anything?”

“Coffee and a jelly doughnut.” Jack replied and Daniel turned to Peggy who was examining the evidence photos for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Peggy, you want anything?” Daniel asked but Peggy didn’t respond. “Peggy?”

“Sorry?” Peggy asked, looking up from the photograph and rubbing her eyes. “Did you say something?”

“I was going to get something from the bakery, I was wondering if you want anything.” Daniel said as Peggy glanced at her watch. It was already three pm; she had been examining the photo all day. 

“I might join you, I need the walk.” Peggy said as she stood and reached for her jacket. Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked at Daniel who glared back at him. “Thompson is there a reason why you’re acting like a bigger buffoon than usual?”

“Course not,” Jack replied innocently as he watched Daniel and Peggy leave. The poor suckers had it bad. 

Peggy and Daniel walked out of the SSR into the sunlight. They walked in comfortable silence towards the bakery and joined the queue. Peggy hadn’t visited the bakery before and took her time examining the various treats on display as Daniel chatted to the young man behind the counter. As she looked at the cookies, her gaze fell on a fresh batch of gingerbread men which were being slipped behind the counter. Daniel followed her gaze and realised what she was thinking. 

“Two gingerbread men as well please,” Daniel said to the cashier who selected two and slid them into a paper bag. 

“I’ll get them,” Peggy said as Daniel shook his head. “That’s twice,”

“Then I guess that’s two dinners you owe me.” Daniel quipped as Peggy smiled at him and took the paper bag.

“I guess it is,” Peggy replied and felt a moment of bravery. “What about tomorrow night?”

“Sounds good,” Daniel replied quickly, almost too quickly. “I mean,”

“Just say yes,” Peggy said as they walked out the door, almost bumping into a young blonde woman. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Dottie said with a smile. “No harm done.”

Dottie loitered on the street, following them without drawing attention to herself. One of her skills was being able to vanish into a crowd. As the two of them walked down the street, neither of them even noticed that she was there. Then again, Dottie reasoned, they were too busy making cow eyes to each other. That was the problem with American and British spies; too easily distracted. As the two agents walked into their cover building, Dottie stepped into a nearby phone booth and quickly dialled a number.

“Tonight.”

“Mummy!” Claire yelled joyfully as she sprinted into Peggy’s arms. Peggy scooped her up and peppered her face with kisses. 

“Hello beautiful!” Peggy said as she squeezed her tightly before propping Claire on her hip. Peggy carried her into the main kitchen to find Howard and Jarvis studying a blueprint as Ana washed the last of the dishes. “What is this?”

“Updated security for the inventions bunker.” Howard replied as he rolled the blueprints up again. “Since we don’t know who this Leviathan is or what they want, I’m not risking any of my inventions falling into their hands.”

“Can you think of anything they would want?” Peggy asked as Howard shrugged.

“If I don’t know who they are, I don’t know what they want. If any of these are stolen and end up on the black market or in Hydra or the Commie’s hands; I’m screwed.” Howard said as he left the room. Even one of his minor inventions in the wrong hands would be catastrophic. And if they got their hands on the Heat Vest or Midnight Oil; then there was no hope for any of them. 

“How was Claire today?” Peggy asked Jarvis who smiled at Claire indulgently.

“Perfect as always,” Jarvis said as Ana dried her hands on the tea towel. “There’s some dinner for you in oven.”

“Thank you Ana,” Peggy said as she set Claire down and sat at the table. Claire climbed up onto the chair next to her and Peggy reached into her bag and produced the gingerbread man that Daniel had bought for her. “This is for you,”

“Thank you,” Claire beamed as she bit into the gingerbread man’s head. Peggy absentmindedly ate her dinner as she reflected on what limited things they knew. Leviathan. Enemy; both domestic or foreign was still unclear. Possible targets; the SSR, Howard’s technology. Who they were and what they wanted… anyone’s guess. 

“All gone!” Claire announced as she finished the last bit. Peggy dabbed a spec of icing from her cheek and set her fork down. 

“OK, go sort out your toys and I’ll start running your bath.” Peggy said as Claire shook her head.

“No! No bath!” Claire protested.

“Yes bath, now go.” Peggy said as Claire scowled but did what she was told. Peggy quickly set to running a bath, throwing in some of Claire’s favourite fizzy soaps (a luxury that Howard Stark could more than afford) as well as her favourite bath toys. Once the bath was sufficiently filled, Peggy left the bathroom and went to find Claire. Claire wasn’t in the lounge but her toy box was filled with some toys still sticking out in a hodge-podge way. 

“Claire?” Peggy called as she went from room to room. It wouldn’t be bathtime without her ‘Where’s Claire’ routine. As she checked Claire’s bedroom and the Jarvis’s, she walked towards her room, calling in a sing-song voice as she did. Peggy entered her bedroom and spotted the , squirming huddled lump under her quilt and smiled to herself.

“Claire? Oh no, I can’t find Claire anywhere!” Peggy said, keeping her sing-song voice. “Is she behind the curtain? No. Is she in the wardrobe? No.”

A muffled giggle sounded from under the quilt as Peggy tiptoed towards it. “Where, oh where could my little Claire be? Aha!”

“Mummy!” Claire squealed as Peggy tugged the quilt off of the bed and began to tickle her. Peggy scooped Claire into her arms and carried her back towards the bathroom. Halfway down the hall, she heard one of the phones begin to ring.

“Jarvis! Ana! Phone!” Peggy called, not breaking her stride as she carried Claire to the bathroom. Once the door was locked, she focused on getting Claire into the bath. Once she was in the water, Claire forgot her hatred and instead splashed the soapy water and played with her toys as Peggy washed her.

“Miss Carter, phone for you.” Jarvis said through the door.

“Whoever it is, I’ll call them back. I’m busy.”

“It’s a Agent Daniel Sousa, he says it’s urgent.”

“Tell Daniel I will call him back.”

Peggy scooped up a beaker of water and tilted Claire’s head back. Claire, knowing what was coming, squeezed her eyes shut and Peggy covered them with one hand as she tipped the beaker over Claire’s head. Just as she was rubbing shampoo into her hair, Jarvis knocked on the door again.

“Miss Carter, Agent Sousa says that he is on his way. He needs you to come with him. Dooley’s orders?” Jarvis called again and Peggy felt her work brain slide back into gear. Leviathan. Something had happened.

“Mummy?” Claire asked as Peggy rinsed the suds from her hair.

“Let me know when he arrives.” Peggy said finally before turning her attention back to Claire, making sure there were no shampoo suds left in her hair before scooping her out of the bath and pulling the plug. Peggy wrapped Claire in a towel and dried her off before putting her in her nightclothes. By the time Claire was dried, dressed and brushed her teeth, Peggy was still awaiting Daniel’s arrival.

It had to be something serious if Dooley was ordering her into the field, especially after her shift ended. 

Peggy sent Claire down to Ana while she got herself ready, grabbing her gun from its hiding place and changing from her damp blouse into a fresh one. It was early but she wanted to at least put Claire to bed before she left. Goodness knows what she was getting in for. As she slid her gun into her holster, Peggy thought she heard the doorbell. 

She definitely heard Claire’s voice.

“DAN-DAN!” Claire yelled gleefully as she rushed out of the room and latched her arms around Daniel’s good leg. Daniel stumbled backwards at the impact but didn’t fall. He reached down and ruffled her damp hair.

“Hi Claire, did you just have a bath?” Daniel asked as Claire took his hand and tugged, wanting him to follow her.

“Miss Carter should be down in a moment.” Jarvis offered. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No thanks, we need to get going. I know Peggy’s downtime is important but this couldn’t wait. Chief wanted all hands on this one.” Daniel explained as Peggy walked down the stairs.

“What’s happened?” Peggy asked.

“I’ll tell you in the car but we need to go now.” Daniel replied as Peggy walked over and picked Claire up. She had hoped to be able to put her to bed but she could tell just by looking at Daniel that this was serious. Peggy kissed Claire on the forehead and squeezed her tightly.

“Mummy will be back soon, Uncle Edwin will tuck you in and I’m sure he’ll tell you a story if you ask.” Peggy said as Claire planted a slightly slobbery kiss on her cheek.

“I love you,”

“I love you too.” Peggy said as she set Claire down. “Say goodbye to Daniel.”

“Bye Dan-Dan!” Claire said, waving at him. Daniel smiled and waved back as he and Peggy left. 

Daniel could see the change in Peggy, the instant the front door was closed. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Now will you tell me what on earth is going on?”

“There’s been an explosion at the Roxxon refinery downtown. Except the building didn’t just explode.” Daniel replied as he and Peggy got in the car.

“Roxxon; weren’t they involved in the Manhattan Project before they turned to ‘fuel production’?” Peggy asked, including the air quotes over her last two words. Roxxon had been a subject of interest for the SSR. “And Dooley think’s it was Leviathan?”

“He knows it was.” Daniel said. “They called him directly. Not the SSR number. Not through Rose. Direct.”

“That’s not possible, how did they get his number?” Peggy asked. Even they didn’t know Dooley’s number, it was up to Rose or one of the phone girls. 

“No idea. Look I’m sorry that this has cut into your time with Claire but Dooley has literally everyone called in; the night guys, the day guys, the labrats; no one’s skipping work tonight.” Daniel explained.

It took longer than expected to arrive. By the time they did; SSR agents as well as fire services, police and even soldiers were always securing and covering the scene. As they got out of the car, Peggy saw the remains of the Roxxon plant and understood the urgency. Instead of a burning or crumbling or collapsed building; a haggard, mishappen lump of steel, brick and rebar formed a steaming heap. It was as if the building had collapsed in on itself or had been picked up and crushed by an enormous hand. 

“Let’s hope that nobody was in there.” Daniel muttered as they spotted Dooley instructing various agents to parts of the wreckage. “Chief!”

“There you two are. Help Thompson and Youch comb the wreckage for any survivors.” Dooley instructed.

“How could anyone have survived that?” Peggy wondered aloud as she and Daniel went to find Jack. They hadn’t gone too far when they heard Jack’s voice, calling through the general cacophony of sound. 

“Over here!” Jack yelled as Peggy and Daniel hurried towards him. As they reached where Jack and Youch were, they spotted what was so important. Etched into the stone rubble were two words and a letter.

_Strike One - L_


	7. Chapter 7

“Strike one. What did they mean by that?” Jack asked as he, Peggy and Daniel stood facing an evidence board. Between the phone call, the scrawled message and the smoking mound that had been an enormous oil refinery; there was a lot of evidence to crawl through. 

“Easy; this was their first attack. What we need to decide is if Roxxon is the real target or if this was them just showing us what they could do.” Daniel said. If they were keeping with the baseball analogy there would be at least one more attack before Leviathan came for them personally. He picked up a piece of chalk and scribbled it onto the board next to the evidence one. “Strike One was Roxxon. Strike Two is either a target that has already been set or one we need to find. Since they’re contacting us and taunting us, we have to assume that Strike Three will be on the SSR.”

“What I want to know is what sort of weapon is capable of doing what was done to Roxxon. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Peggy said as she looked at the photographs. As they had worked late into the night trying to dismantle the wreckage in order to investigate they found that in some parts it was almost welded together. In other parts they had found that unfortunately, some of the Raxxon employees had not, in fact, made it out. 

“It has to be some sort of Hydra weapon, maybe the Commies looted some of the Hydra bases and took the weapons and scientists after the war?” Jack suggested. “Dooley said that the one who spoke to him had a Russian accent.”

“It’s not difficult to fake an accent.” Peggy reasoned as she slipped her own into an impeccable American accent. “As long as you know how to say it,”

“Impressive,” Jack conceded. “But I’m standing by my Russian theory until we hear otherwise.”

“It’s not wise to have such a narrow viewpoint. We need to consider all options.” Daniel said as Jack scoffed. 

“We spent the past few weeks doing that and it led us nowhere. We need to pick a line of investigation and stick to it. Once we wear it out or we get conflicting evidence, we move to the next one” Jack insisted as Peggy sighed heavily. 

“I cannot believe I’m saying this but I agree with Thompson.” Peggy said. “We need to narrow our search and whatever weapon they used is far more complex and dangerous than what most of our suspects could access. No nation allied with the Soviet Union could keep a weapon like this from Stalin. After all, he knew about the Manhattan Project before Truman did.”

“Are you actually saying I’m right, Marge?” Jack teased as Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself Thompson, even a broken clock is right twice a day.” Peggy replied as she glanced at her watch and yawned. It was almost 6 am; they had been working on this for over ten hours without a break. Even after working with the Howling Commandos and raising a newborn; she had never felt as exhausted as this. She had gotten her second wind at around 2am and it was fading fast. 

“Well we’re not going to be able to do anything without rest,” Daniel reasoned as he checked the bullpen and noticed the lack of lights on. “Looks like everyone else went home to sleep.”

“Of course they did; we’re the only ones who do any work around here.” Jack scoffed and dragged his hands over his face. “Hell, there’s almost no point going home to come back in for nine.”

“Nah, I’m gonna get a shower and get changed into some clean clothes. After all, we have spent most of the night at a bomb site.” Daniel said.

“I need to get home too, I wasn’t there to put Claire to bed, but I can at least be there when she wakes up.” Peggy conceded. It had been weighing heavily in the back of her mind all night; this had been the first time she had been away from Claire for almost the entire night. On the rare occasions that she did go out with Ana or Angie or the Phone Girls; she was usually home by midnight and was always home by the time Claire woke up. 

“I’ll see you guys when you get back.” Jack replied as he crossed the room, curled up onto the couch and was asleep and snoring before they even collected their belongings.

The drive back to the Starks was made in silence; both were too tried and too perplexed by the situation to speak. The same questions had been rushing around their heads without stopping and aside from tangent thoughts about how tired they were; there was nothing else on their minds. When they reached the gates, Daniel rubbed his eyes and turned to Peggy. 

“If you want, I’ll come back and pick you up in two hours,” Daniel offered as Peggy got out the car.

“Thank you Daniel, I’m sorry that you’ve had to drive me around so many times.” Peggy apologised sincerely.

“It’s alright, I wouldn’t do it if it was a problem.” Daniel reassured. “I’ll see you soon.”

As Peggy walked up towards the house, one of Howard’s cars snaked its way down the drive. Squinting through the headlights, Peggy could make out Jarvis driving the car and a woman’s silhouette in the back seat. Peggy rolled her eyes after the car passed and she jogged up the path to the house. 

Had she been paying attention, she would have realised the woman in the back of the car was the same that had been outside the bakery. 

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the woman’s eyes fixate on her. 

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the wicked smirk on her face. 

But exhaustion meant that she wasn’t as focused and instead, Peggy entered the house. As she kicked off her shoes, Peggy heard a door open behind her.

“Late night Peg?” Howard asked, leaning against the doorway, a tumbler in his hands, his shirt untucked with the top three buttons undone.

“I could say the same to you.” Peggy retorted. “Look I’m exhausted, I’ll tell you about it later.”

“If it’s about Roxxon, I already know. The news are already reporting an explosion at the plant.” Howard replied. “Their language codes aren’t that subtle. An ‘ongoing incident’ indeed.”

“It’s complicated Howard but we’ll discuss it later.” Peggy said as she made her way up the stairs. Before she entered her room, she inched open Claire’s bedroom door. Claire was still asleep, her stuffed bear beside her pillow. Peggy softly kissed her forehead before she slipped out of the room, hearing Claire stir slightly as she shut the door. 

After her shower, Peggy had had enough time to get dried and dressed before her bedroom door opened and Claire dashed in. “Mummy!”

“Claire,” Peggy beamed as Claire hugged her tightly. Peggy squeezed her a little tighter. “I’m sorry I missed your bedtime story. Did Uncle Edwin read you a story?”

“Uh huh,” Claire replied as she climbed onto Peggy’s bed and began to bounce on it. Peggy smiled at Claire through her reflection. She didn’t have the time to curl her hair and instead she dried it and tied it back into a plait. Claire stopped bouncing and watched Peggy plait her hair. “Do my hair!”

“What’s the magic word?” Peggy asked and Claire smiled.

“Please?” Claire said as Peggy took her brush and turned to Claire. She stood Claire in front of her and took the time to brush her messy bed hair and began tying it into a plait. Claire squirmed slightly but didn’t fuss as Peggy braided her hair. She tied the end of the plait with a hair tie and kissed the top of Claire’s head. She glanced at her watch, it was just over forty minutes until Daniel was due to pick her up and Peggy used the time to get Claire dressed and help Ana with breakfast.

“When did you get home?” Ana asked as she buttered some toast for Claire. 

“About an hour ago,” Peggy replied quietly, her tone of voice making it clear that Claire wasn’t to hear their conversation.

“And you’re going back to work? Have you slept?” Ana asked worriedly, watching as Peggy swigged most of her coffee, gasping at the heat but persisting. She doubted there was enough caffeine in the world to keep her awake right now but she needed it. 

“No but I’ll be fine.” Peggy reassured. “It’s just like when Claire had colic.”

“That had been difficult,” Ana conceded. “You must rest when you can.”

“I will,” Peggy replied as she glanced at the time, twenty minutes. “Has Jarvis come back?”

“Not yet, he said he would also get the newspapers when he was on the way back. I’m sure that you will want to read them.” Ana replied, she was worried about Peggy; she always worked so hard. One of these days, she was going to stretch herself too thin.

“I doubt I will have the time.” Peggy said as she wiped a smear of butter from Claire’s cheek. “Daniel’s picking me up soon.”

“If I may say, you are spending a lot of time with Daniel,” Ana stated as Peggy shook her head. She may be running on no energy and had a million and one other priorities at the moment and she most definitely did not have time to think about Daniel Sousa’s twinkling dark eyes, thank you very much.

“He’s a work friend, nothing more.” Peggy stated firmly as Claire grinned. “Besides I have far bigger priorities at the moment.”

“Dan-Dan’s my friend!” Claire added and both Ana and Peggy smiled at her before continuing with their breakfast. The distant sound of a door slamming and the faint call of Jarvis’s voice told them that he had returned and a familiar clack told them that he wasn’t alone.

“Ana! We have a guest, can you make coffee for one more please?” Jarvis called as he entered the room. Daniel followed him, looking as exhausted as Peggy felt. 

“Dan-Dan!” Claire cheered and dashed to him again, launching her arms around him in order to hug him tightly. This time, Daniel was able to prepare himself for the hug and put his arm around her, squeezing tightly. 

“Hi Sweetheart,” Daniel smiled as he gently peeled Claire off of his hip. “Just let me sit down first, OK? I'm sorry for coming a little early but Dooley wants us back in ASAP.”

“OK,” Claire nodded. She stepped back and watched as Daniel sat next to Peggy at the table as Jarvis kissed Ana’s cheek and accepted a cup of coffee. The instant Daniel had sat down, Claire scrambled onto his lap. “Can we play?”

“Not right now, Sweetheart, Daniel and I have to go to work soon.” Peggy replied and Claire pouted. “We’ll play later, I promise.”

“I wanna play now,” Claire insisted as Daniel poured some sugar into his coffee and similiar to Peggy, drank more of the hot liquid than he should have. Not that it would work in keeping him awake. He had been running on adrenaline and stubbornness from about 3am. 

“I know you do but your mommy and I have to go to work and help people.” Daniel reassured Claire who shook her head. She was certain in what she wanted and what she wanted was to play with Peggy and Daniel.

“I can help!” Claire insisted as Peggy smiled fondly, content to let the scene play out in front of her.

“I know you can but you can help here. If your mommy isn’t here, then you need to look after Mr and Mrs Jarvis.” Daniel said and Claire nodded. “Can you do that?”

“Uh huh!” Claire said. “Like Mummy and Daddy.”

“Exactly.” Daniel smiled as Claire hugged him again and slid off his leg and hugged Peggy instead. Peggy sat her on her lap and kissed the top of her head. Ever since she had voiced her concerns to Daniel about Leviathan and Claire; she had been unable to shake off the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. That somehow, someway, Leviathan would discover who Claire was. That Claire was one of their upcoming strikes. No matter how much she tried to dismiss the thought; it seemed to burrow deeper and deeper into her mind, whispering its toxic fears at every opportunity. 

She was told to always listen to her instincts. To never ignore them under any circumstance.

Especially this one. 


	8. Chapter 8

“What did we miss?” Daniel asked Jack as he and Peggy entered the office. Jack yawned and moved his head from side to side, trying to ease the crick in his neck. He had gotten just over an hour of sleep and felt like roadkill because 0f it. Not that it had mattered; there was barely anything new or any updates on Leviathan. Except for one thing. 

“Hugh Jones, Roxxon’s owner, CEO or whatever is here.” Jack explained. “Guy’s a real charmer.”

“Well one of his buildings is a steaming pile of rubble, I imagine that would piss anyone off.” Peggy quipped as she set her bag at her desk. 

“Trust me, you’ll love him. First thing he asked when he walked in was why we quote, ‘kept all the eyecandy out by the phones?’” Jack said as the three of them returned to the evidence room. Their board had been updated with some of the scientists’ findings. Luckily, there was no sign of radiation, meaning whatever had destroyed Roxxon was not some form of atomic or nuclear weapon. A small mercy. It also meant that they had absolutely no comparison for what the weapon could have been. 

“He sounds lovely.” Peggy said dryly as Daniel wheeled a chair over to the board and sat down. Both Jack and Peggy noticed the wince he made as he sat. “Daniel, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Daniel replied through gritted teeth. The truth was his leg was aching. He had never worn his prosthetic for this long and aside from the usual discomfort he felt after wearing it for too long, he was also having shooting pains up his thigh. 

“Look, we’re not going anywhere for a while, just take it off.” Jack suggested. “We’ll lock the door so no one will just barge in and see it.”

“I don’t-” Daniel began and Peggy cut across him. 

“Jack’s right, there’s no reason for you to be in pain.” Peggy said as she squeezed his hand. “You know we won’t mind.”

“Fine,” Daniel conceded but made no movement to remove his prosthetic. A faint blush crossed his cheeks as his gaze fell from Peggy’s hand in his to his leg. Jack and Peggy understood the issue immediately. 

“Marge why don’t you-”

“I’ll make us some coffee.” Jack and Peggy said at the same time before Peggy left the room. Jack shut and locked the door behind her. When he heard the clack of the blinds shuttering down, Daniel reached down and rolled up his trouser leg. 

“You need any help?” Jack offered. Daniel wasn’t the only guy he knew who returned home sans a limb. One of his best friends from childhood had had both his legs blown off in Okinawa. Lewis sometimes used prosthetics but also used a wheelchair to get around. He had been there when it happened and sometimes worked out with him, when he wasn’t kept busy at the SSR. Lewis had asked for his help more than once to take his prosthetics off. 

“I’ll be alright,” Daniel replied as he removed the wooden leg and tucked the trouser leg under his stump. Now that it had been removed, the pain was starting to fade slightly. “You sure this isn’t a problem?”

“Seriously, it’s not and you shouldn’t have to be in pain just to try and make us feel better.” Jack said seriously before he smirked at him. “Besides, I’m assuming it’s something Carter’s already seen.”

“No she hasn’t.” Daniel replied curtly. He was stressed, exhausted and quite frankly, in no mood for any of Jack’s nonsense. 

“Really? So you and her haven’t already-” Jack trailed off and Daniel shook his head.

“No. How many times, we’re just friends.” Daniel said as Jack scoffed. “What?”

“You have no idea, either of you. Everyone else can see how you two look at one another. Plus you’ve been spending a lot of time with her and with her kid.” Jack explained, some like Rose thought it was ‘sweet’, he saw it as a gigantic pain in his ass. There was already too much to deal with without adding those two constantly making cow eyes at each other. Once this case was over and Leviathan was dealt with, he was going to shove the two of them in a closet and leave them there. 

“Yes because we work together and we’re friends. And her name is Claire.” Daniel said with a note of finality as he turned back to the board. “If this weapon wasn’t atomic or nuclear then it’s something either more powerful or dangerous.”

“Or both,” Jack agreed. “I was in Okinawa when Hiroshima and Nagasaki happened. What happened at Roxxon was not like anything that happened there. If whatever weapon they used could do that to one building, what could it do to a whole city?”

“Let’s hope we don’t find out.” Daniel replied as Peggy tapped at the door. Jack unlocked it and Peggy opened the door, balancing a tray in one hand and muttering up a storm under her breath. 

“Disgusting, pig-headed, misogynist, narrow-minded, perverted, urgh!” Peggy snapped and set the tray down, coffee sloshing out of the mugs as they hit the table. 

“You met Jones then.” Jack stated wryly, reaching for his cup. Peggy shot him a look that spoke volumes. “Told you he was a piece of work.”

“Well he made you seem like a gentleman.” Peggy retorted. “I won’t bore you with the details, just the expected ‘eyecandy’ comments before attempting to ‘push past’ me. I swear if Dooley wasn’t there; I would have ripped his hands off.”

“Did you hear him say anything about the incident?” Daniel asked Peggy who shook her head. 

“He just was insisting that he knew nothing about it but Roxxon had to have been targeted for a reason. Either that reason is somewhere in that wreckage or Leviathan took it with them before they destroyed it.” Peggy relayed. Considering they had no idea what the potential target could have been; it just served as a frustrating addition to the pile of nothing that they knew about. 

“Well some of the guys have been sent back to the bomb site. Maybe with fresh eyes and daylight; they might find something we missed.” Daniel reasoned as he inched the chair forward with his foot. “What I want to know is how they called Dooley. They got him directly. No one knows that number. Hell, even his wife has to call through to Rose before she speaks to him.”

“Somehow they got access to that information. But it’s confidential. Seriously confidential.” Peggy said. “The only ones who know it are Dooley, the director of the FBI and the Oval Office. However they got that information, there’s been a serious breach somewhere.”

“Are you really trying to say there’s spies in the FBI and the cabinet?” Jack asked as Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the 1940s, there were spies everywhere nowadays. It had been like that since the war, except instead of German, they were Communist spies.

“I’m saying that it’s the only possible way it could have happened. Somewhere along the way, someone leaked that phone number and deliberately. Whether in Quantico or in DC; someone is pulling strings.” Peggy said. She hated to think there was a mole and a traitor, especially at such a high level of the government and intelligence community. But there was little alternative. After all, it was common knowledge within the agencies that certain Nazi and Hyrda prisoners had only escaped Nuremberg and other such trials in exchange for their information and skills. It was very possible that one such informant was connected to Leviathan. 

“This theory needs to stay within the three of us. Until we know for certain, we can’t say any of this to anyone. Not even Dooley.” Daniel advised. The best way to keep a secret was to keep it between themselves. One wrong move, one slip, and it would be game over. 

Outside of the room, Agent Yauch slipped away from the door and returned to his desk. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the building towards a payphone at the end of the street. He dialled a familiar number and waited for an answer. 

“They suspect an informant.”

“As expected. You will observe and report on what other information they find. You will also observe Agent Carter to see if she speaks to Howard Stark. You will do this without being detected. If they suspect you, you will walk in front of a train. Is that understood?” Fennhoff instructed. His skills were strong enough to be conveyed via telephone. All it took was the sound of his voice after all. 

“Yes sir.” Yauch said and ended the call. He knew that he was doing what was right. There were traitors everywhere. They could not be trusted. Only Dr Fennhoff could be trusted. 

Fennhoff picked up the phone and dialled a second number. 

“Hello, Dottie speaking.” Dottie chirped in her American accent. 

“Oni podozrevayut. Perekhodite ko vtoromu etapu. Segodnya noch'yu.” Fennhoff ordered.

“Ne segodnya noch'yu. Mne nuzhno bol'she vremeni.” Dottie replied, dropping the accent and act in an instant. She had gotten close to finding where Stark’s inventions were hidden. She just needed to wheedle a bit more information from him. 

“Zavtra. Ne pozdneye.” Fennhoff ordered. Leviathan had been issued with strict instructions to get what was needed. There were only days left otherwise the mission would be a failure. 

“Zavtra eto budet.” Dottie smiled as she ended the call. Reaching for her dresser, she opened the file she had on her targets. Roxxon had just been a trial run. 

Soon the fun would really begin. 

Chief Dooley rapped on the locked door, jerking the three agents from sleep. It was after lunchtime and instead of going to eat; the three of them had fallen asleep; exhausted and worn out by attempting to work, getting nowhere and frustrating themselves over and over again with no new leads. Jack was lying on the couch, Daniel was sitting in his chair, his head resting on his arms on the table, Peggy was curled up in a ball on the table. Jack stumbled to his feet and opened the door. Dooley looked at the three sleep-deprived agents and shook his head resignedly. 

“All right you three, go home and get some sleep. Unless these bastards attack again, I don’t want to see any of you until 8am tomorrow, is that clear.” Dooley instructed. This investigation would be useless if his three best agents were not working at their absolute best. 

“Yes sir,” Jack nodded as Peggy slid off the table and stretched. Daniel ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. As soon as Jack shut the door again, Peggy handed Daniel his prosthetic and turned to give him some privacy to reattach it to his leg. Once Daniel was ready, the three of them left the room, gathered their belongings and headed home. None of them had needed to be told twice to get some rest. 

And based on what was to come, it would be the last bit of rest they would get for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Russian:  
> “Oni podozrevayut. Perekhodite ko vtoromu etapu. Segodnya noch'yu.” - They suspect. Move onto the second stage. Tonight. 
> 
> “Ne segodnya noch'yu. Mne nuzhno bol'she vremeni.” - Not tonight. I need more time.
> 
> “Zavtra. Ne pozdneye. - Tomorrow. No later.
> 
> “Zavtra eto budet.” - Tomorrow it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write and it's like the calm before the storm. Basically in the next chapter, it's about to go down.

“Peggy, are you awake?” Ana called as she tapped on the bedroom door. Peggy stirred and groggily pulled herself up in her bed. As she sat up, Ana opened the door and Claire darted into the bedroom with her, climbing up onto the bed and nestling beside Peggy. 

“What time is it?” Peggy asked, looking at the darkening sky. She had to have slept for hours. She felt a lot better for it but her mind was still trying to catch up on all that had happened. It had been a long few days. 

“It is after six, are you hungry?” Ana asked. “I made some dinner.”

“Yes, that would be good, thank you.” Peggy said as she undid her plait and ran a hand through her hair. “Have you been a good girl for Ana?”

“Yeah, you were sleepy Mummy. You were napping for forever!” Claire informed Peggy who nodded. 

“I was,” Peggy agreed as she got out of bed and stretched. If she had spent most of the afternoon asleep, then nothing major must have happened. Otherwise Ana or Jarvis would have woken her with any updates. Peggy hoisted Claire into her arms and carried her down to the kitchen where Ana was serving up four plates of dinner. “Is Howard not home?”

“I think he’s in his laboratory. Has there been any progress with what happened?” Ana asked and Peggy shook her head. 

“It feels like we’ve gone nowhere but until something else happens, we’re stuck there.” Peggy replied as Ana offered a reassuring smile. 

“You will work it out, you always do.” Ana reassured. “I will call Edwin. It’s his favourite tonight.”

Peggy stifled a giggle as she carried the plates to the table. Ana’s Hungarian food was a far cry to the plain British fare that she and Jarvis had grown up eating and it had made for some interesting dinnertime experiences. Tonight’s rakott krumpli; layered potatoes with a variety of fillings, was actually Peggy’s favourite and the one that Jarvis pulled the least faces at. Peggy poured some milk into Claire’s cup as Jarvis and Ana returned into the kitchen. Judging by the flecks of dust on his usually pristine shirt and tie, Peggy would guess that Jarivs had been dusting the library today. 

“Good morning Miss Carter,” Jarvis quipped as he sat at the table. 

“Hilarious.” Peggy retorted sarcastically. “Is Howard not joining us this evening?”

“Mr Stark is making up for lost time in his laboratory. He felt that he has spent too much time exploring his… other interests.” Jarvis replied as he picked at his food. “Also the Roxxon incident has shocked him.”

“Has he heard anything?” Peggy asked and Jarvis shook his head. 

“Mr Stark believes prevention is better than a cure. He is tightening the security on his weapons and technology.” Jarvis explained as he speared some potato onto his fork. “I daresay you know more than we do about this.”

“Probably,” Peggy replied as she glanced at Claire. She had spent most of the past 24 hours talking about Leviathan and Roxxon and figuratively smacking her head off of brick walls. Instead it was time to switch off from work, put Agent Carter to rest and focus on being Mummy. “Still, that’s enough work talk for today.” 

“Quite right,” Jarvis replied, taking a large bite of his rakott krumpli and did his best not to screw his face up at the taste. “Wonderful as always Ana.”

Peggy bit her lip to stop her laughter. Claire burst into giggles at the sight of Jarvis’ face and as Ana playfully swatted him with a tea towel. Once dinner was finished and the dishes cleared away, Peggy took Claire into the lounge. Ana had left the radio on and Peggy turned the volume up as a lively Glenn Miller song began to play. She kept a tight hold on Claire’s hands as the toddler twirled and danced around to the tune. Peggy picked her up and kissed her cheeks, reveling in Claire’s giggles as she did so. A raucous laugh told her that Ana had joined them and together the three of them danced to the music. 

In the lull between two songs, just audible over the sound of the disk jockey reading out commercials for toothpaste and spark plugs, Peggy could hear the phone ringing but chose to ignore it. A few moments later, Jarvis came into the room. 

“Phone for you, Miss Carter.” Jarvis said as Peggy bit back a curse and passed Claire to Ana, who immediately spun her around to the music. Peggy walked down to the hall and picked up the receiver that Jarvis had left on the phone table. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Peggy, it’s Daniel.” Daniel said as Peggy shook her head. So much for downtime with Claire. If Daniel was calling her at home, it had to be work related. He had never called her at home before.

“Please tell me Leviathan haven’t crushed another building.” Peggy asked wearily and she heard Daniel’s soft chuckle at the other end of the line. 

“Not as far as I know. Actually, I was calling about something else.” Daniel replied and Peggy frowned slightly. It was difficult to tell over the line but she could have sworn that Daniel sounded nervous. 

“What is it?” Peggy asked and she heard Daniel take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. A feeling of nervous excitement flickered in her belly. She could picture the look on his face, how he would look nervous but also trying to be calm and collected. Like a schoolboy offering a flower to a schoolgirl. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night.” Daniel said and Peggy felt her grip slacken slightly on the phone as the words bounced around her head.

“Like a date?” Peggy asked before she could stop herself and she felt like smacking her head. She sounded so desperate, so foolish. 

“Yes,” Daniel replied just as quickly. “Unless you want to get dinner as friends, that-that would be good too.”

“No, no, a date sounds lovely. I’d love to go.” Peggy said, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. It was like she was some lovesick schoolgirl. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at eight.” Daniel said. “Good night Peggy.”

“Good night Daniel.” Peggy said and set the phone down. As the handset settled, the realisation of what had happened hit her in full. A date. She was going on a date with Daniel Sousa. She had not had a ‘proper’ date in so long. The war had not exactly offered many chances for her and Steve to have dates before their marriage and after the war she had been so busy with Claire and the SSR to even think about dating. 

Claire. 

This case had really limited the amount of time she had spent with Claire and she was growing up so fast. Every day she was learning new words, how to dress herself, singing nursery rhymes and attempting to count. Could Peggy really be selfish by going on dates instead of spending time with her daughter? 

Dates. Would there be more than one? She had felt the changes between herself and Daniel and of course he had to feel them too, for why else would he have asked her out? But what if it didn’t work? In her mind, relationships ended one of two ways. Marriage or an awkward break up. Could they risk their friendship? Their working relationship? Their careers? For the chance that they could have a relationship? 

Maybe this date was a bad idea. But she couldn’t reject Daniel. Not only was it rude but it was hurtful too. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She just… she wasn’t sure what she wanted.

“Peggy? Is everything alright?” Ana asked as she stepped into the hallway. “You have been very quiet. Is Agent Sousa OK?”

“He’s fine,” Peggy replied. “He asked me out on a date with him tomorrow night.”

“Really?” Ana asked, her eyes widening with excitement as she led her into the kitchen. This occasion called for tea. Partly because of the exciting news but also because Peggy looked as if she were about to faint. “And what did you say?”

“I said yes.” Peggy said as she sat at the table again, staring at the polished mahogany. 

“That’s a good thing, he seems like a very nice man.” Ana said as she pulled Peggy’s favourite teacup from the cupboard. 

“He is. I do like him. A lot. I’m just worried that,” Peggy trailed off and shook her head. “I’m worried about a lot of things.”

“That is your problem. You worry too much.” Ana said bluntly. “Sometimes it is better to sit back and let things play out. You cannot control everything.”

“I’m not used to sitting back and letting things play out.” Peggy replied as Ana poured two cups of tea and carried them to the table. Peggy added a spoonful of sugar and a tiny splash of milk, taking her time to mix the tea. “It’s just, I feel like I’m not spending enough time with Claire and I don’t want to hurt Daniel but I’m also worried if things don’t work out; how it will affect us at the SSR, our friendship and everything.”

“First of all, you are putting too much pressure on yourself. You need a break. If you’re not Agent Carter then you are Claire’s Mummy. You do not have any time to just be Peggy.” Ana reasoned. “It is one night. One night where you forget about work, Edwin and I can babysit. You can wear a lovely dress and have some fun.”

“I have fun,” Peggy protested weakly and Ana smiled playfully at her. 

“The sort of fun that involves a handsome man is very different to playing or dancing with a toddler.” Ana quipped and Peggy almost choked on her tea. “Go. The world will not end just because Peggy Carter has a date.”

“A date. It’s been so long since I’ve even thought about one of those.” Peggy said and Ana laughed. 

“Well, the rules haven’t changed that much. Except it is more acceptable to kiss on the first date. It’s more fun too.” Ana joked as Peggy’s flush deepened. She couldn’t deny that she had thought about it. She always had the impression that Daniel would be a good kisser, wondered how it would feel to have his arms around her and many other thoughts that plagued her dreams. “Besides, just because Edwin proposed to me at the end of our first date doesn’t mean that Daniel will.”

“Ana!” Peggy laughed as the door opened and Edwin led Claire in. 

“There they are! Miss Claire was wondering why you weren’t dancing with her.” Jarvis explained as Claire tugged at Peggy’s arm. 

“We’ll be along in a minute.” Peggy reassured Claire as she scooped her up into her arms. “Mummy and Auntie Ana just needed a grown up talk.”

“Grown up talks are boring.” Claire insisted as Peggy kissed her forehead. It wouldn’t be long until she had to put Claire to bed. Although, if she let her stay up just once, that wouldn’t be too bad. 

“I know, let Auntie Ana and I finish our tea and we’ll dance some more.” Peggy reassured as Ana smiled at her husband.

“I’m sure Edwin can teach you how well he can jive.” Ana said playfully, she loved her husband but he couldn’t jive to save his life. Edwin was more of a waltzer. Claire slid off of Peggy’s lap and dragged Edwin out of the kitchen again. As the door shut, she smiled at Peggy. “What if tomorrow, Angie and I helped you to get ready?”

“That would be great,” Peggy said, she wasn’t even sure if she had anything suitable to wear but she supposed if anyone could help, it would be Angie and Ana. They made a formidable team. As the two finished their tea and returned to the lounge to watch Jarvis’ attempt to jive. A constipated giraffe had slightly more grace and Claire eagerly leapt into Peggy’s arms to dance with her again. 

As Peggy took Claire’s hands and showed her how to jive properly, the sound of her daughter’s giggles as she spun her around had never sounded sweeter to her. Whatever happened tomorrow, nothing could lessen how special this moment was and how much Peggy would treasure the memory of her daughter’s smile in that instant.


	10. Chapter 10

“Haven’t you got anything you can wear?!” Angie asked as she rummaged through Peggy’s wardrobe. “Normally I love your fashion sense English but there’s nothing in here suitable for a hot date.”

“It’s not a hot date, it’s just a date.” Peggy replied as she allowed Ana to curl her hair for her. Instead of pinning her curls up the way she normally did, Ana insisted that her hair hang loosely, carefully styling, spraying and shaping the curls to frame her face and bounce on her shoulders.

“A date with a hot guy makes it a hot date. And he is definitely hot.” Angie stated as she held out a grey dress, pulled a face and stuck it back in the wardrobe. “When you’re not working, we are definitely going shopping. You need some new clothes.”

“No I don’t. Besides, I prefer practical clothing.” Peggy said. She was confident that their date would pass without incident but there was always the possibility that something could happen. 

“And practical is boring.” Angie said as she spotted a burst of scarlet. “Oh my gosh, now  _ this _ is more like it.”

Angie pulled the scarlet dress out of the wardrobe and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. The V-cut of the bodice and the elbow-length sleeves were alluring and stylish. It was the perfect length, ending just at her knees and would show off her curves perfectly. This was a dress for a date. This was a dress for dancing, dating and falling in love in. With a pair of pantyhose and the right heels, it would be perfect. 

“Which one is it?” Peggy asked as Ana gave one last burst of hairspray. Peggy coughed through the cloud and turned to see the dress Angie was holding up. 

Oh. 

It was That Dress. 

That Dress she wore in Europe. The Dress she wore on the first night Steve had danced with her, kissed her. The Dress that she had wanted to rip to shreds the night Steve died. The dress she had buried in the back of the wardrobe and completely forgotten about. 

“Peggy? Is everything OK?” Ana asked carefully as Peggy stepped forward and ran the fabric between her fingers. She had always loved the dress and maybe it was a sign. That it was time to move on, to put the past behind her. It was already linked to so many memories. Maybe it could be used to create more. 

“Yes, it’s fine.” Peggy replied. “I’m just unsure if it will fit. I haven’t worn it since before Claire was born.”

“We’ll make it fit.” Angie declared. “If I can squeeze Betsy Miller into a corset for Much Ado About Nothing, I can get you into this dress.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Peggy replied as she stepped into the en-suite bathroom and quickly pulled on the dress. To her surprise, it fit like a glove and indeed, almost better than it had during the war. Then again, she supposed, there was a difference between war rations and Ana Jarvis’ cooking. The zip went most of the way up and she stepped out of the bathroom. “Ana can you?”

“Of course,” Ana replied as she slid the zip the rest of the way up. “Oh Peggy, you look beautiful.”

“You look like a movie star. Like Whitney Frost in her new movie.” Angie complimented as she offered a pair of red heels to Peggy who smiled and slipped them onto her feet. 

“Thanks, are you sure it’s not a bit much?” Peggy asked, checking her reflection in the full length mirror.

“It’s perfect.” Ana replied as they went downstairs and into the lounge. They had about ten minutes before Daniel arrived and Peggy knew that neither Angie nor Ana were going to let her leave without seeing Daniel first. 

“You look pretty Mummy!” Claire insisted as Peggy hugged her. She was already in her nightdress and ready for bed. Although Peggy had advised Ana and Jarvis to ensure Claire was put to bed at half past eight, she knew that it was also very likely that Claire would be given ice cream and allowed to stay up late. 

The chiming of the doorbell told them that Daniel had arrived and Peggy felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she kissed Claire again and walked into the hallway, knowing that Ana and Angie had inched the door open the moment she stepped into the hall. Jarvis was standing by the front door and offered Peggy her coat. 

“I should be fine, thank you Mr Jarvis.” Peggy smiled as she turned to Daniel. “Good evening Daniel.”

“Evening, you look amazing.” Daniel said as he offered her the bouquet of flowers in his hands. “These are for you.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said as she took the bouquet. Azaleas, pansies and freesias; her favourites. Normally roses were the go-to flowers on a first date but the fact that he had bought her favourites meant the gesture was all the sweeter. 

“Are you ready to go?” Daniel asked as Claire darted out of the living room and towards them. Peggy was unsure just how in the few times Claire had seen him, Daniel had become her favourite person in the world but she had to admit, knowing Claire already adored Daniel and was so attached did make things between them a little easier. 

“Dan-Dan!” Claire shouted and hugged him tightly. This time, Daniel was prepared and used his free arm to scoop her up. The one-handed pick up was something he had practiced many times with his nieces and nephews. “Can we play?”

“Not right now Princess but I promise, the next time I see you, we’ll play together for the whole day.” Daniel reassured her. Claire contemplated it for a moment before nodding her head. 

“OK,” Claire replied and kissed Daniel’s cheek before wriggling and leaning over towards Peggy. Peggy scooped Claire into her arms and dotted kisses across her cheeks and forehead, laughing at Claire’s giggles as she did. “Mummy! Stop it!”

“No!” Peggy laughed as she kissed Claire a few more times and set her down. “I love you.”

“Love you!” Claire replied as she tugged Jarvis’ hand. “Unca Eddie, we play!”

“In a moment.” Jarvis replied indulgently as he turned to Peggy and Daniel. “Have a lovely evening Miss Carter, Agent Sousa.”

“Thank you Mr Jarvis.” Peggy said as she and Daniel stepped out of the house. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as within seconds, the curtain of the lounge twitched as Ana, Angie and even Jarvis shamelessly watched as she and Daniel got into the car. “I’m sorry about them.”

“It’s OK,” Daniel reassured with a smile. “They mean well.”

“I guess,” Peggy said as they drove away from the mansion. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Daniel replied. “There is just one thing,”

“What’s that?” Peggy asked and Daniel smiled.

“No SSR talk tonight.” Daniel said and Peggy laughed and nodded. 

“No SSR talk.” Peggy agreed. They deserved one night away from the SSR at least. 

A few hours later, they walked together through a large park. Dinner had been at a new mom and pop restaurant where the portions had been large, the conversation flowed easily and any worries or awkwardness they had about going on a date melted away. It was impossible to not think about the SSR but instead they focused on the lighter side, the funnier stories; like the time Thompson got injected with a truth serum that caused him to blurt out his embarrassing secrets; which included how his Gam-Gam still called him her little ‘baby-boo’ and a hazing incident which seemed to involve an evening dress, a harpoon and putting undergarments on a statue. Peggy had Daniel almost choking on his chicken as she relayed the story of when the Howling Commandos met Claire at two months old and attempted to change her nappy. Half of them had acted like they had been asked to diffuse a bomb and the other half were trying not to vomit at the smell. As they walked, Daniel gently took Peggy’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Peggy squeezed it back and linked their fingers together as they sat on a bench.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Peggy said after a moment’s silence. The park was almost empty save for a few stragglers; one walking a dog, an older couple walking arm in arm and despite being in New York; there was a stifled silence. The rumble of the traffic seemed far away as they sat together.

“Me too, I was worried that you’d say no.” Daniel admitted as Peggy tightened her hold on his hand. 

“I considered it, I was worried about how it could affect our friendship, our work, Claire but then I realised, I was forsaking our happiness for fear. And neither of us deserve that.” Peggy explained. For a second, they were silent before moving at the same time. As they kissed, it was as if nothing else existed but the two of them. When they broke apart, Daniel gently brushed a strand of Peggy’s hair out of her face, his fingertips lightly ghosting over her cheek. 

“Well, I’m definitely happy,” Daniel whispered as Peggy kissed him again.

“So am I.”

The drive back to the mansion was passed in contented silence with just the soft crooning on the radio. There was nothing that needed to be said, they were content with one another’s company. It was a feeling of relaxation, comfort and peace that if it could have been bottled, would be the most treasured in the world. In those moments, nothing else mattered, nothing existed. 

But the moment couldn’t last forever.

Even as they approached the mansion, the flashing lights could be spotted. Howard was known to be exuberant with his guests, lighting fireworks and flashing lights; but these were the familiar, ominous flashing red lights of police cars and ambulances. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel could see Peggy beginning to tremble. In all the time he had known her, he had never seen her worried, never mind afraid. Daniel drove through the gates and by the time he stopped the car, Peggy had already leapt out and was rushing up the driveway. Daniel grabbed his crutch and followed her. 

“No, this can’t be happening,” Peggy whispered to herself as she surveyed the scene. Two paramedics were lifting Ana Jarvis into the ambulance, a scarlet stain spreading across her midsection. Beside the ambulance, desperate to reach her and ignoring the paramedic who was trying to tend to the blood streaming down his forehead was Jarvis. Tears were falling freely from his cheeks as he fought to get to his wife. “Mr Jarvis! What happened!”

However Jarvis didn’t answer. Instead he forcefully shoved his way into the ambulance as the doors slammed shut and the vehicle sped off, the sirens wailing as the lights flashed. As Peggy looked away from the speeding ambulance, her eyes fell to the item that had been dropped on the ground and horror entered her heart. A teddy bear.

Claire’s teddy bear. 

The one she slept with every night. The one that never left her side. The one that would only be outside if Claire was outside. But she had no reason to be. It was late, past her bedtime. Peggy knelt to pick it up before realising that it could be evidence. 

“Peg,”

Peggy and Daniel turned to see Howard standing on the doorstep; pale, trembling, tears running down his face as a police officer stood next to him. “Mr Stark, we need to finish.”

“No, I need to talk to her,” Howard replied jerkily, walking almost robotically towards Peggy who felt terror grab her stomach and twist it painfully. What had happened here? Why was Ana Jarvis bleeding from a gunshot wound? Why was Jarvis bleeding from the head? Why was there so much blood? Why were so many police officers and even SSR agents swarming the mansion? Where was Angie? More importantly…

“Claire. Howard, where is Claire?” Peggy demanded, trying and failing to stop the panic taking over. Peggy was overreacting. Claire was perfectly fine. She was in bed. She was hiding in her closet. She had curled up in Peggy’s bed. All Peggy had to do was go into the house and find her. That was all. She was fine. She was safe. She-

“She’s gone. They’ve taken her.” Howard said shakily. Peggy felt the world tip and sway and Daniel grabbed onto her arm, steady and secure but she could feel the tremble of his arms. Or maybe it was her who was trembling.

“What do you mean? Who’s taken her?” Daniel asked as words seemed to have failed Peggy. He couldn’t imagine the terror she felt, the fear and thoughts running through her head. 

“I-I thought she was just a girl. A ballet dancer. I-I didn’t think… I didn’t know… she-they took her.” Howard explained to Peggy and Daniel.

“Who?” Peggy asked again, although she already knew the answer.

“Leviathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I'm not a fan of how I wrote the date. For some reason writing fluff and romance is difficult for me at the moment. But I am also my own worst critic so....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter onto this story. Shouldn't update two at once.

Jack Thompson had just made his second cup of coffee when the call came. He had cursed several people at once; himself for covering the late shift, Sousa for choosing tonight to grow a pair and ask Carter on a date; the other guys for refusing to cover instead; before he picked up the phone. This had better be good.

“Thompson?”

“Good evening Agent Thompson. We have a message that we would like you to pass on.” an unfamiliar, female voice said. Jack’s forehead furrowed as what sounded like a crying child could be heard in the background. 

“Who is this?” Jack asked. “How did you get this number?”

“You know who we are. Tell Agent Peggy Carter that if she wants to see her precious little brat again that we want Item Number Seventeen from wherever Howard Stark has hidden it. We will call again in twelve hours with details about the drop off. If she does not deliver the exact item then we might spare a piece of her brat to bury.”

The call abruptly ended before Jack could say anything else. He had frozen at the realisation that had not only Leviathan contacted him but they had kidnapped Marge’s daughter. What was her name again? Connie? Catherine? Claire! However, Jack wasn’t sure whether it was the truth or a hoax. Like Carter would let anyone lay a hand on her kid. Jack quickly scribbled down everything from the call and turned to Dooley’s office. Dooley set his briefcase on the table and sighed at Jack as he barged in.

“What is it Thompson? Can’t it wait?” Dooley asked wearily. He had missed dinner again tonight, his wife was going to be furious. 

“Sorry sir it can’t. I just got a call from Leviathan. They’re claiming they’ve kidnapped Carter’s kid and they want one of Stark’s inventions as a ransom. Item Seventeen.” Jack explained as other phones began ringing in the office. Sousa’s phone was ringing and Jack went back out to answer it, Dooley followed him, in case Leviathan had called.

“Sousa’s phone, Jack speaking.” Jack said as he glanced around Daniel’s organised desk for some paper and a pen. He was such a neat freak, Jack thought on a tangent.

“Jack it’s me. I’m at Howard Stark’s with Peggy. Leviathan struck again. They-they’ve kidnapped Claire. We need all hands over here.” Daniel explained quickly. At the table in front of him, terrifyingly, was a completely catatonic Peggy Carter. The moment Howard confirmed Claire had been kidnapped, she had completely shut down mentally. She hadn’t cried or screamed, pleaded or begged. She hadn’t punched or kicked, instead stared vacantly into the distance with a thousand-yard stare that seemed to pierce through everything. It was terrifying to see someone so strong, so resilient, so determined completely shut down. Daniel wasn’t stupid, he knew shock could do it to a person but to see it on Peggy’s face was horrifying. He was afraid too, but his fear fuelled his pragmatism. Now was the time for action; like in the war. Fear fuelled his actions to get the job done. 

“Shit,” Jack cursed. “I thought they were bluffing.”

“Bluffing?!” Daniel repeated. “You knew?”

“They called about two minutes ago, claimed they had the kid. They’ve issued a ransom. Me and the Chief are on our way.” Jack said as Dooley nodded stoically. They had handled hostage situations before but never one like this. And to know it happened to the kid of one of their own made them more determined to see this through. 

Every member of Leviathan would pay.

And if Claire Carter was harmed; they would pay in blood. 

Daniel hung up the phone and turned back to Howard who was staring into a mug of coffee that one of the officers had made for the three of them. His hands covered the mug and he was staring into the mug as though expecting to drown in it. Peggy hadn’t moved to touch the mug and Daniel sat in the chair next to her and gently placed a hand over her’s. Peggy turned to Howard and stared at him coldly. 

“What happened?” Peggy asked in a quiet deadly tone. Howard looked up from the mug and blinked back tears as he looked at them. 

“It happened not long after you left.” Howard explained. It was all his fault. It had been his inventions. His stubbornness. His blindness. His arrogance… he would never forgive himself. 

“What happened.” Peggy repeated, more firmly. 

_“Jarvis? Is that you?” Howard called as he walked down the stairs, his bowtie hanging loosely around his collar. Howard froze at the sight of Jarvis standing in the hallway, his hands held up to his chest as a swarthy-skinned man pressed a gun to Jarvis’ neck. “Who are you? What do you want?”_

_“_ **_We want Item 17._ ** _” The man said as he held a device to his throat. Howard clutched the bannister tightly. The Midnight Oil… he knew who this man was. What he had done to him…_

_“I don’t have it. I destroyed it.” Howard lied as the door to the lounge opened and Ana was forced into the hallway at gunpoint by another man._

_“Ana!” Jarvis called, he made a gesture, an attempt to reach and protect his wife but the man holding him hostage pressed the gun harder into his neck._

_“_ **_We will not ask again. Item 17. Or they die._ ** _” The man said again through the speaking device. One of the side effects that those blessed/cursed to survive their encounter with Midnight Oil was the complete destruction of the vocal cords._

_“I don’t have it. After seeing what it had done, I destroyed it.” Howard insisted as he heard heels clacking on the front steps and felt a moment of hope. Peggy. Peggy was home early._

_But it wasn’t Peggy._

_“Dottie? Get out o-” Howard’s words died on his lips as she pulled a pistol from her waist. He had angered and scorned many people in his life but none had ever pulled a weapon on him. At least, not in his mansion anyway. “Who are you?”_

_“Someone more dangerous than you can understand.” Dottie replied, eerily keeping her cheerful, friendly tone; which contrasted horrifyingly with the situation at hand. “Now, you’ve been asked twice which is always too many times.”_

_“I swear, it’s been destroyed!” Howard insisted as Dottie smirked at him._

_“Wrong answer.” Dottie replied and without hesitation, shot Ana in the lower abdomen. Ana screamed in agony as Jarvis yelled her name, tears flowing down his cheeks as he fought to get to her side. The only reason she hadn't fallen was due to the iron clad grip the gunman had on her neck. “It’s not fatal. Yet. Want to try again? Next one goes in her head.”_

_Howard opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a small sleepy voice called from behind him. “I heard a big bang.”_

_“Claire, go back to bed.” Howard said as Claire walked over to him and peered through the bannisters, her teddy in hand. She looked at the strangers, the weapons, the fear on Howard’s face, the tears on Jarvis’ and the agony on Ana’s as well as the worrying spread of blood. Confused and afraid, she began to cry._

_“Where’s Mummy? I want Mummy!” Claire sobbed as Dottie looked at the two men, nodded and stepped towards the stairs. Howard stepped in front of Claire as Dottie approached. Let him die but he would not let them hurt Claire. The force of the pistol smashing into his temple sent him crashing to the floor. His vision blurred, the room spinning, Howard attempted to stand and felt a wave of dizziness and nausea crash over him. He attempted to stand again but Dottie shoved him to the floor, Claire’s arm held in an iron grip as the terrified toddler wailed, screamed and kicked. Dottie held the gun to Claire’s temple and Howard met her eyes._

_“Give us Item 17. Or you will never see her again. You have twenty four hours. Otherwise you won’t even get a finger of her’s to bury.” Dottie threatened as she dragged Claire away. By the time Howard was able to stumble to his feet and tumbled down the stairs, the car was already gone. Shockened, sickened and terrified, he bent over and vomited on the gravel before he turned and ran back inside. They needed police, ambulances, the SSR, everyone. They needed help._

_Everything seemed to pass in a blur as he returned inside to see Jarvis pressing his waistcoat to Ana’s wound. Howard remembered calling for an ambulance and police. He must have said SSR because a few of those guys showed up too. However none of it seemed to matter or make sense, he couldn’t focus on anything._

_Until Peggy arrived home._

“But what is it? What is Item Seventeen?” Peggy asked. It had to be something dangerous, deadly or important but whatever it was; it would not save Leviathan when she got her hands on them. 

“It was one of my inventions but when I saw what it could do, I was going to destroy it.” Howard explained.

“But you didn’t.” Daniel stated flatly and Howard shook his head.

“I didn’t.” Howard admitted. He had disposed of Steve's blood; unable and unwilling to ever replicate the Serum. 

“But what is Item Seventeen?!” Peggy demanded, slamming her fist on the table. “Dammit Howard! They took my daughter! I deserve to know what in God’s name they want!”

Howard opened his mouth but didn’t answer. Instead Jack and Dooley entered the room, the latter setting an SSR file, stamped **CONFIDENTIAL** on the table. Dooley opened the file to show them the mostly blacked out information and the images of hundreds of massacred Soviet soldiers laying on the ground; their bodies beaten, battered and bloody beyond all recognition. 

“It’s a weapon of mass destruction.” Dooley stated heavily.


End file.
